25: Saving You
by Potter-otter14
Summary: The first Quarter Quell decided that the districts would vote for their own tributes. Emilie Wood finds herself being District 7's tribute. She didn't expect who the other tribute would be. Now she must survive the Hunger Games at it's worst. Before a fire, before a spark, something sets the world ablaze.
1. Reading of the Card

**Summary: The first Quarter Quell decided that the districts would vote for their own tributes. Emilie Wood finds herself being District 7's tribute. She didn't expect who the other tribute would be. Now she must survive the Hunger Games at it's worst. Before a fire, before a spark, something sets the world ablaze.**

**Authors Note: I previously had this story titled "The First Quarter Quell." Writing in first person made more sense to write in. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

I've never taken the Hunger Games or the Reaping seriously. It's usually some other unfortunate kid. My name is Emilie Wood. District 7 isn't horrible, I don't have to worry about taking tesserae, and the only thing I really dislike is how stale the bread has to be for me to eat it. My family runs the bakery, and at sixteen I haven't worried about the Reaping. I just wish we had more butter for the bread.

Everyone at my school just seems to be some android that functions on Capital propaganda. Of course, I'd never say that out loud as it's generally frowned upon. I try to avoid talking about politics since at six when I told my mom I thought President Kline was the great she looked at me horrified, but if I tell anyone I hate the set up of the government, I might as well be burned at stake. During history we have to watch a video. I'm not against it.

A live showing of the Presidents speech plays. He's tall with salt and pepper hair and his face seems too stretched out. A small boy in a white stands by the president holding a small box. The president grabs a gold envelope with _25_ written on it. He opens it, reading from the card.

"The Quarter Quell, it marks the twenty fifth Hunger Games and is also to remind the citizens of Panem of the losses during the war," the President says. "To remind them of how they instigated the war, each district will choose their tributes instead of the Reaping."

I hear the class gasp around me. We finish watching the broadcast before the lights turn back on. I hear we have to nominate a two people for the final voting. A slip of white paper goes around. _Boy_ and _Girl_ are typed on it. I take out a pen and think. Everyone else is scribbling furiously around me. I put down some random guy for the male tribute. I really want to put down the mayors daughter for the female tribute. I don't like her. At all. Terra Cliff is the most annoying, obnoxious girl I've ever met who clearly doesn't take a hint when someone doesn't like her. Instead, I put down my name. It's more of a joke really, I'm pretty much a nobody so no one will vote for me. I turn in my slip.

At lunch I sit with Bianca Strong and Margaret Brown. They're really the only two people I consider to be friends. I've known Bianca since fourth grade and Margaret since ninth.

"So who did you nominate?" I ask pulling out a stale cookie from my lunch bag.

"Danny Howe and Jobe Stevens," Bianca responds.

"I nominated Adam Verga and Pike Lynch," Margaret admits.

"I'm guessing you nominated Terra," Bianca says.

"I didn't. I think I voted for someone else," I snap.

"It really doesn't matter. It's up to the adults after the tallying is done," Margaret points out.

"True," I agree.

It goes back to being quiet and then the bell rings. The day goes by faster. My homework requires writing about how genetic engineering can be improved. I delay this as much as possible by frosting up the remaining cupcakes. My younger sister, Fey, comes home and begs my mom to let her play with one of her friends down the street. The three of us look alike, the usual District 7 brown hair and a small build.

"We had to nominate tributes today," I say as my mom begins on a cake.

"Who'd you nominate?" She asks.

"Some random kids. I mean if they would've already given us nominees it wouldnt have taken as long."

I wonder if she'll notice I voted for myself. Who am I kidding? No one's going to vote for me. Dad's probably working at the lumber yard right now— it's more of a part time job for him.

I try to finish the rest of the school year with decent marks. The one year I'm actually good. Mom and dad kiss our foreheads before they go to the elementary school for voting. It's then that I worry for Fey's safety. Being twelve she should go under the radar. But after this year, hopefully she never gets Reaped. I doubt her name got into the top five for voting. I pass her a chocolate chip cookie before I finish putting the new batch away.

It's growing later at night. I make Fey pasta before I grab the loaf of baguette bread. I cut a slice and try to find butter. Why do we never have butter when I want bread! I pull pieces off rolling them in my hand. Slightly softer than usual. Perhaps I should've burnt the last so the bread wouldn't taste weird. Least it's not moldy.

I go to bed early that night. Two days and it'll be known who goes into the Games.


	2. Tributes

Twenty four hours. I convince Fey to go down to the lake with me. It's not that great of water, but the trees around it block it from the town. The dam is a few miles out but the smell of trees overwhelm me. The water lapse around my arms. I really need to touch up on my strokes. It's been forever since the water was nice enough to get into.

My stomach is growling so I drag Fey home with me. How long has it been again? I try to convince mom to let me make dinner. I can't.

Six hours. Mom has the water warm for our baths. I try to be quick so I'm not stuck in a ice bucket or luke warm water once the heat has left. I put my hair into braids while I let it dry. Then there's a grey bag on my bed. Confused, I look inside. I pull put a red dress. It falls to my knees and the sleeves are short.

"Do you like it?" I hear my mom ask.

I turn around seeing her in the door way.

"Why?" I ask, forcing the words out.

"Your dad and I saw your name on the voting list," she says.

"Mom."

I hold back the tears that are trying to come out. She goes off to help Fey and I slip into the dress. My hair's dry so I take out the braids leaving my hair with waves. Then my mom comes in and starts pulling my hair halfway up. On an ordinary day if she tried to do this I'd brush her off. Instead, I allow her to do my hair without complaint. Fey meets us at the door with my dad and we go to the center where the Justice Building is.

We go sign in and I hug Fey before I go into the area roped off for sixteen year olds. I doubt I'm going to be the tribute, but I'm still anxious. A video explains why we have to participate in the games. I could recite every line at this point. The District 7 escort walks onto the stage. Lillian Bauble is a woman with powder white skin, deep green lips, and large lime green hair with a gaudy green outfit on. I wonder if the people in the Capital know how horrendous they look to us in the districts.

"Now to pick the female tribute," Lillian smiles, her hand reaches into a glass ball and pulls out a single sheet of gold paper. "Emilie Wood."

There's no way I could be tribute. I'd think everyone would have chosen someone that would have a chance of winning. Guess they decided to get rid of the weak link. Once I get onto the stage I realize I'm trembling. I'm not cold. Instead, I try to stand as still as I can.

"And now for our male tribute," Lillian continues. Her hand goes into the other glass ball and pulls out another gold slip of paper. "Elijah Fenmore."

Fenmore, the name's familiar. Why? A boy walks towards the stage from the back. He's pale, with dark brown hair and wears a light blue button up. It's killing me not to know where I know his last name from.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A voice screams out. Someone rushes in front of Elijah.

"I volunteer as tribute," he states again, more calmly.

Then I realize I know where I've heard Elijah's last name from. The Peacekeepers escort a reluctant Elijah back into the roped area. The other boy looks just like Elijah, just taller, with a white shirt, and has flecks of lighter brown in his hair. Tributes aren't too uncommon in Seven, but they happen more frequently in 1, 2 or 4.

"Lovely!" Lillian says as the new boy walks onto the stage. "And your name is?"

"Henry Fenmore," he responds.

"I bet that was your brother!" Lillian continues.

Henry doesn't respond.

"District 7's tributes!" Lillian beams into the microphone.

The mayor then walks up to the microphone and reads the Treaty of Treason. I'm not listening to a word though. Because I'm going into the arena with Henry Fenmore.

Henry Fenmore's my best friend. Or was, to be more accurate. I was thirteen when I first met him. It was raining and mom had me run a lunch down to dad while he was at the lumber yard. He usually does the distributing. Lucky there's a small building that holds his office so I dropped it off. Mom had given me two of the cookies I'd made. Admittedly, they were stale. As I started to take one out of the bag, I saw him.

He was piling a couple of logs onto a cart. His jeans were soaked with mud on the bottom and his jacket didn't look very warm. I rushed out into the rain by his side. He wasn't a merchant kid but he wasn't on the dirt broke side either. He was like...me. Not better but not worse than everyone else.

"Hey," I said through the rain.

"Hi?" He said, confusion was laced in his voice.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Emilie by the way."

"Henry."

I tossed him the bag of cookies. He looked at me as if I would take them away.

"You're welcome," I said. With that I left.

We ended up being in the same year. My mom said we were inseparable at one point. Even if the cookies I made had to be stale to eat, Henry still enjoyed them. Everyone teased us after a while, that we would get married or crap. After the Reaping last year, he started slipping in and out of my life. Mostly out, but I'd gotten used to it. And now I'm going to have to kill him.

Once the mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason, we're taken into custody. I'm put into a blue room that has white wood furniture and everything else is a shade of deep blue. I sit on one of the couches and sink into the blue velvet. There's an hour for me to say good bye to my friends and family.


	3. Goodbye

**Authors Notes: Please review!**

* * *

><p>My sister and my dad arrive first.<p>

"You have to win Emilie," Fey says, standing in front of me.  
>"I can try," I force out.<br>"You will."

I look over to my dad. I'm not sure if he's worried I'll become a killer, or if he doesn't think I'll last a day in the arena. Shit, the arena, I'm not sure how it'll be set up this year.

"We love you," my dad says.  
>"I love you guys too. And Fey, never sign up for tesserae. No matter what happens," I say.<br>"I won't," Fey assures me.  
>"We'll be cheering you on," my dad says.<p>

I hug the two of them before a Peacekeeper whisks them leave and are replaced by my mother.

"You're allowed to wear one thing in the arena from home," she says. She passes me a necklace, it's a black cord with a small silver ax charm on it.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Looks like District seven will have a victor this year."

I almost smile and attempt to form words. That is until I realize the coldness in her voice. She's not talking about me. A peacekeeper then escorts her out and Bianca comes in.

"Can you kill him?" Bianca asks me. There's no playfulness in her voice, nothing is meant to be a joke.  
>"I could kill him indirectly. Just lead him to other people so they can kill him," I say thoughtfully.<br>"You still like him."  
>"He was my friend. I can't just kill him in cold blood."<br>"So you'll risk him killing you first?"  
>"No!"<br>"You're going into a fight to the death with him! Do you really think he's going to care about how you feel!"

The words sting, but they're honest. He hasn't talked to me in months. Well, not like he used to. How could I believe he'd still care about me?

"People voted for you because they thought you had a chance. You're smart enough to get a through it," Bianca continues. "I mean, some people voted for you cause they hate you but you'll get through it."  
>"Thanks Bianca," I say.<br>"Good luck."

She then walks out of the room. I'm left alone once again. There's going to be camera crews at the train station, so I do my best to not cry. If District 7 really voted for me as their tribute because they thought I could win they must be lying to themselves. I'd have an easier time believing they voted for me because they disliked me or I was a ordinary name that no one knew. Why sacrifice your own child, or your neighbors kid, when you could just have some kid you don't know take their place?  
>The Peacekeepers walk me out to the train. There's a small silent crowd amongst the television crews. Inside, I'm overwhelmed when told I have my own compartment. Henry doesn't even look at me when he walks to his. The bed in my room is large with pale yellow sheets. There's a dresser that hold various clothes and I change into a pair of jeans and a grey shirt. My hair still looks decent in the mirror so I go back out. Everyone is in the dining cart.<br>There's large plates of food on the table, some I've never seen before or had the luxury to eat. Henry is sitting at the head with Lillian and District 7's last victor. He's changed into a white and green striped button down. Atlanta Palmer was fifteen when she won her games, one of the youngest to become a victor. I was too young to remember her games, but I think she's in her later twenties now. She never had any alterations to her features like some victors. She's still rather pale with dark brown hair that's tied back in a messy ponytail. I sit down across from Henry.

"So you two are this years tributes," Atlanta states.  
>"Yes, they are," Lillian giggles.<p>

I begin putting some of the food onto my plate upon noticing my hunger. With all of this, I wouldn't have to worry about my parent's giving up their food for us. I wouldn't have to worry about the people in our district going hungry. And butter! The bread's soft and the butter glides over it. The food's rich and I have to pace myself so I don't loose all of it, or seem like an idiot around everyone else.

"So do you have any advice for us?" I ask.  
>"Constant vigilance. You have to stay alive," Atlanta responds. "What do you think you could turn into an advantage?"<br>"Henry's great with an axe! He started going into chopping down the lumber when he was fourteen!" the words spill out of my mouth. "And he's incredibly smart and he was on the schools swim team for a couple of years!"  
>"Emilie's a decent runner," Henry shrugs. I'd almost take this for a compliment but he's too nonchalant about it.<br>"There'll be an axe in there somewhere. I'm not sure if there'll be water but anything else?" Atlanta says.

We drift into silence. How could people believe I could win? Being a bakers daughter, never going into the woods to work with an axe, I'm a complete disadvantage. I've picked up on how victors and tributes kill each other, some of them are so stupid not to realize when danger's approaching. Though I couldn't mimic their techniques or anything if I tried. Unless they have cupcakes to frost, I'm not sure I'll win.  
>Lillian fills in the time going on about the Capital, and how lucky we are to be going this year, about how we deserve the luxuries provided. Her words make me feel sick. We still have to kill other people, other kids. Of course, for the Capital, this is nothing but another television show that they enjoy because of the festivities they have. Atlanta excuses herself and Lillian goes to check on the schedule. It's just Henry and I.<p>

"The foods good," I say. It's a pitiful attempt to start conversation.  
>"I guess," Henry shrugs.<br>"You... volunteered for your brother."  
>"Why wouldn't I?"<p>

I bite the inside of my lip. Then I notice something around his neck. It's a silver necklace that seems to be flat.

"Nice necklace," I shrug.  
>"Yeah, Terra gave it to me as my token," Henry responds. He's practically glowing at the mention of her.<br>"You two I pretty close, I hear."  
>"I was thinking of asking her out until today. I couldn't let my brother go into the games."<p>

I'm almost close to asking why he volunteered or some other stupid pitiful question. But I'm practically fuming. Of course I heard about how much time he was spending with Terra. And now this. I'll be glad if Henry ends up happy with her. Who am I kidding? He _will_ be happy with her. He's the one who's ultimately going to be District 7's victor! He looks at me confused. His mouth opens up to say something but I storm off to my room.  
>I don't go out until dinner when Lillian tells me it's time, even then, not until Henry left. I'm still angry at him, not as much as earlier, but I'd rather not lash out at him. I can't even enjoy my food as much. Out of boredom, I analyze where things have come from. The drapes are District 8, the table is 7, the meat is District 10, the bread I'd assume was from 11. How many people have had the pleasure of not being called for the Reaping? I'm not one of them anymore. I don't even know how I'll manage to survive for an hour.<br>In years before, Fey would say she'd think I'd win because of how much I'd tried to pick up from the previous games we'd watched. Mom didn't think I'd make it an hour because I'm not the fastest long distance runner and I'd probably be cornered. I'd like to say I'm clever with a knife, but I've had no experience with one. An axe would've been more handy. That's how District 7 makes it so long. Because people don't start working with them until they're fourteen or fifteen, chopping down wood. They pick up skills about the woods. I've never actually done anything that could help in the games.


	4. Chariots

The next morning Lillian wakes me up. I want to claw her eyes out with my hands for doing so. I can't. Instead, I stumble out of my bed and dress in the jeans from yesterday with a blue shirt. As soon as I sit at the table, I'm served a large tray of food. I try eating as slow as I can. Lillian goes to check the schedule while I'm left with Henry and Atlanta.

"When we get to the Capital, don't complain to what your prep team tells you to do. The more attractive you are, the more likely you are to have sponsors," Atlanta instructs. Once Henry and I nod in understanding, she leaves.

I don't recall her having any family. I wonder what happened to them. I look over at Henry before turning my focus back to my food. It's lost it's sweet taste. Henry gets up, almost storming off, and I debate going after him. I don't. Instead, I go back to my own room. Hopefully I don't get a stylist who thinks nudity should be brought back into fashion.

Henry turns on the tv and we watch the recaps of the Reaping. The Careers aren't anything new, there's also a small boy from 3 who looks too frail to be I the games, the boy from District 4 seems like he'll win which leaves a unsettling taste in my mouth, and Henry's the only volunteer besides 1 and 2.

We get off the train. I try smiling for the crowd but Henry's stoic. Upon the first three steps, I decide that I do not like the Remake Center. My prep team hovers around me for hours. I hate being waxed. They babble about their hair, or parties, or how great the Games will be this year.

"You have such nice eyebrows!" one of the girls, Chaelee, giggles.

I'm gnawing at the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. They leave my hair down and leave. Only a thin robe has been left for me.

I wait for my stylist who takes forever to arrive. A woman with plaited white blonde hair walks in wearing white pants and a white tank. She's relatively young for being a stylist. No alterations have been made for her except for the light make up.

"I'm Venice and I'll be your stylist," she says. I give a small nod.

She circles around me like a lion circling it's prey.

"Are you new?" I ask.

"Honey, this is my second year. My first for District 7," Venice laughs. "Now you don't need much work done."

"Am I going to be a tree?"

"No. That idea is hitting the bare minimum. Now what kind of trees are around District 7?"

"Pine?"

A smug looks appears on her face. I'm not sure how I feel anymore. She orders us lunch. The sandwich isn't too bad.

"You mentioned pine earlier," I pip up.

"Yes. Me and Dan were planning on focusing on pine trees. Not making them costumes, but making you be the tree," Venice beams.

* * *

><p>The dress is sleeveless and a neutral color but Pine needles fall into sheets down the skirt and leave behind a train and are strategically placed over my chest. There's no back and most of my stomach looks to be revealed. Then I'm allowed to look into the mirror.<p>

I don't know this girl. She's innocent but teasing. She's the kind that looks like she could take an arena down by her looks entirely. This girl is memorable, she can't be me. The only alterations to my face have really only been thin eyeliner and a faint touch of lip gloss. My hair has also been tied into a high bun.

I'm them led to the lower levels. The other tributes are also arriving. I see the District 12 tributes are dressed in skimpy coal miner outfits, somethings never change. The horses for District 7 are a chestnut color and I stand in the chariot beside Henry. He's wearing an extremely short pair of shorts that are green with the sheets of pine needles. I divert my eyes from him and look forward.

"Smile and wave," Venice tells us. As she backs up and at last minute she yells at me to hold Henry's hand. The chariots pull forward.

"What did she say?" Henry asks me.

"We should hold hands," I say, my voice sounds more like a squeak.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand. The crowd is cheering and some are saying my name. I can't help but grin and wave back at them. They begin cheering our names louder than everyone else's. We arrive at the Presidents mansion. District 7 is receiving more screen time and there's a speech I don't bother remembering. The chariots then make their way back to the training center. I realize I'm holding Henry's hand in a death grip and let go quickly.

"It's fine," he says.

We take the elevator back to our room in the Training center thanks to Lillian. She beams at us saying that everyone loved us. Atlanta is to meet us on the seventh floor. I go to my room and find that the shower has an unbelievable amount of settings. Once getting out I change into a navy blue sweater and dark jeans. Everyone's gathered around for dinner to celebrate how well we did for the opening ceremony.

Servers in white bring us plates of turkey and bow tie noodles in white sauce.

"This is really good," I say after finishing my plate of noodles. Apparently it's called Alfredo.

Then a green cake with three tiers arrive. There's swirls on the cake in a darker green color. The bottom layer is chocolate, the middle is marble and the top tier is strawberry. Henry might as well have taken the entire top tier with how large of a slice he took.

We watch a recap of the ceremony. They seem to take a favor to District 7, even though 1 and 12 are wearing just as skimpy of costumes. Everyone goes off to bed, but Henry makes his way to the balcony outside. After kicking myself, I follow. There's hardly any wind as I close the doors behind me.

"You're horrible at hiding stuff," he says. I stand next to him holding the metal railing.

"Hiding what?" I ask.

He lets out a sigh.

"You know what I meant Emilie," he groans.

"Why?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything.

"Why did you do it?" I snap.

Again, he doesn't answer. I storm back inside and go to my room. I throw the clothes onto the floor and put on a large t-shirt. One of the people in white comes in to collect the discarded clothes. I slide into the bed and pull the blanket over my head.


	5. Scores

It's sunrise when I wake up. I lay in bed for a while since I don't usually get up this early. After a while, I force myself up. The warm shower wakes me up. I change into the black shirt and dark pants that have been laid out for me. I ask one of the people in white if I can serve myself after seeing the buffet laid out, he nods yes. I've noticed they don't—_talk_. A nod, sure, but I've never heard one of them say anything.

Atlanta and Henry walk in after a while. Maybe the stylit's are going with a contrasting look having Henry wear white.

"Do you two want to be trained separately or together?" Atlanta asks. "That is if you have a secret skill you don't want the other to know."

"I don't really have any," I say.

"You'd be great at camouflage. I mean, I've seen your work at the bakery," Henry insists.

"And you've been on the schools wrestling team!" I snap.

"Together's fine," Henry shrugs.

"Same," I mumble.

"Good, go to group training. Just keep a low profile," Atlanta sighs.

Lillian hops into the room to escort us to the Training room.

"Good luck," she beams as we make out way into the room.

Most of the tributes are already here. I see that most of them are fairly taller than me, and most of them aren't in that great of shape. A woman with dark skin and braided hair stands on a podium. The rest of the tributes have arrived— 12 is last and they look as if they're dying of starvation even through they're decently prepared. We're told to not fight with other tributes—other things I don't bother keeping up with—then we're dismissed.

We spend some time at the knot tying station. I manage to make a decent snare after a while. The trainer shows me a slightly more advanced one for people which takes me a while to get down. She congratulates me on my work— Henry is still struggling with the first. After he finishes we move to the archery station. I've always seemed to admire the tributes who could use one with precision. Unlike them, I barely hit the target. The trainer helps me adjust the bow and I manage to hit just one line away from the target. Henry smirks at me when he hits a bullseye multiple times. Bastard. The camouflage station ends up being my favorite. My arm is plastered in clay which makes it look as if it could be a rock. I'm horrible at starting a fire without a match. During lunch, the Careers sit together but everyone sits on their own. Henry and I sit together, not like we have anything better to do. Hardly any words are spoken but at least we're not arguing.

The second day of training and we're at the Climbing station.

"I think we have someone following us," Henry smirks.

He nudges me to look to the left of us. The boy from three. He keeps trying to press his glasses up as he tries to climb up the wall.

"I think his name is Solus," I say.

"Yeah," Henry shrugs. "I'm sorry about being an ass to you for the last couple of months."

"Thanks."

I find I'm actually a pretty good climber. The elevator ride isn't too horrible.

"It kind of sucks that we're talking again when we'll have to kill each other," I say.

"You'll probably win, hide out till everyone dies with your camouflage," Henry grins.

"My own mother told me that it looked like District 7 would have a victor this year. But she was talking about you!"

I hear my voice rising but I can't hold it back.

"No, she meant you," Henry says.

"What is it with you being... Nice all of a sudden! One moment you can't stand me, blocking me out, and then you act like I'm going to win!" I snap.

"Is it a problem that I'm being nice?"

We're glaring at each other in silence. I storm off to my room when we reach our floor. I'm more angry at myself then him. He is trying to be nice— but what bothers me is that we'll be planning the others death soon enough. If I survive, he dies. If he survives, I die.

The third day is our private session with the game makers. Again, Henry and I are contrasting as he wears red and I'm wearing blue. We sit with the other tributes waiting to be called up.

"Good luck," I tell Henry as he gets up.

He gives me a small smile before leaving. It's about fourth five minutes before I'm called into the room.

I'm still struggling with archery. The axes are too heavy for me. I go to the camouflage station. I douse myself in clay and berry juices. I lay down on the floor. My legs blend into the concrete floor and the rest of me looks as if I'm covered in bloody marks. It's as if I've been grabbed from the ground. I lay there until the game makers dismiss me.

I feel as if I've underperformed. I go to my room to clean up before I take a nap. I'd like to image I'm out of the Capitals reach and back in District 7. I wake up to the smell of something like bread. Dinner!

Everyone is sitting down at the table and I bolt into my chair. The beef stew is rich and I butter a piece of corn bread modestly.

"So how did your training sessions go?" Atlanta asks.

"I threw axes at a dummy," Henry shrugs."

"Made my legs look like concrete and bloodied up the rest of myself," I respond.

We finish up and watch the announcements of the scores. The Careers get eights to tens. Solus gets a seven. Henry gets an eight which everyone congratulates him on. I get a nine which gets louder cheering. I blush and look down. But Henry doesn't say anything. The rest of the tributes get relatively low scores. We then depart for the night.

I can barely sleep that night. I convince myself to get out of bed in the morning. Only Atlanta is in the room.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, filling up my plate.

"Henry's been asked to be coached separately," she responds.

It's obvious now. Henry is planning my death.


	6. Just a Kiss

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews so far! Mockingjay Part One came out and I'm super excited to watch it! **

* * *

><p>I figure the two of us separating isn't too horrible. It had to happen at some point. Atlanta has me work with Lillian to prepare for the interview. The heels and the dress are a pain to walk in. She continuously scolds me for kicking the shoes off whenever I can. Medieval torture devices. After much complaining, I work with Atlanta.<p>

Sexy? A fighter? Cunning? Witty? I play whatever angle I'm told to in such confusion it leads Atlanta to drinking.

"Okay, your personality isn't getting us anywhere. Now how are we supposed to get you sponsors?" she huffs.  
>"Henry and I could try playing star crossed lovers," I suggest.<br>"Yes, and have the two of you end up dead because that's how those plot lines go."

Right, they'll expect us both to die and someone else to be a victor. Genius.

"Well, me and Henry will think of something. Grab something to eat," Atlanta shrugs.

Leave it to Henry to try to figure it out. I want to complain but my stomach is growling.

Prepping for the interviews is a pain. It's a dark green dress with tight light green sleeves and it shimmers in the light and had emeralds sewn into the bodice. A slit goes up to my knee on one side. My hair is curled slightly and I'm confused to how I am the girl in the mirror. The heels aren't that high and are black with glitter over them. My prep team clamors over how stunning I look.  
>"The crowd's going to love you," Venice tells me in an assuring tone.<br>"I'm not sure who I am," I admit.

With that I'm escorted down to the seating for the tributes before their interviews. We sit in a room in the back and our stylists sit in the front row seat. Kiev Watcherson has died his skin a bright purple color. As disturbing as he looks for someone at the Capital he usually helps in the interviews for being gossipy. The District One tributes are as usual, arrogant and flirty. The girl from District Two bothers me to no end trying to act feisty. Solus wears a grey jacket over a white button up. He acts to incredibly weak for anyone to take seriously. The boy from Four is brutal, but just enough for the Capital to like him. I'm shaking from the anxiety building up in me. I try to watch everyone else and it's clear they all have an angle. Then it's my turn.  
>The lights focus in on me and I do my best to wave. There's a large applause as I sit onto the chair across from Kiev.<br>"How are you today Ms. Wood?" Kiev asks.  
>"I'm great," I smile.<br>"So tell me, what's your favorite part about being in the Capital?"  
>What is my favorite part? Food. Food.<br>"How fantastic my stylist is," I lie. Food.  
>"That is a lovely dress. Let's give your stylists a round of applause," Kiev says.<p>

The camera goes to Venice who waves them off.

"It's incredible how you got a nine on your training score. What did you do?" Kiev asks.  
>I lean in just slightly.<br>"I'm not supposed to tell," I say.  
>"Very true," Kiev laughs. "So who do you think is the most attractive tribute this year?"<br>I've just listened to the guys go on about how skilled they are. I get asked who I think the most attractive tribute is.  
>"Me," I say blankly.<br>The audience laughs along with Kiev.

"It's taken everyone by surprise at how close you and your fellow tribute are. We just had to know," Kiev says.  
>"We're friends. It's a shame only one of us can win though," I say. I meant to sound grieved but instead I sound ominous. Great.<p>

"How do you feel about being picked to be your Districts tribute?" Kiev ask, clearly trying to avoid my mention of Henry.

"You know what? I'm pissed off. Because now I have to go into the arena and risk my life for other peoples entertainment. And you know who's going to have to watch that? The fuckers who sent me here in the first place!" I shout.

Kiev gives a nervous laugh. I'm the only one to speak out against the Quell so far.

The buzzer goes off and it's the end of my interview. I smile to the crowd as I wave good bye. Then it's Henry. His hair has been cut just slightly in the front and he wears a light green button up with khaki's. Is he intentionally playing cocky and stuck up? He's on a roll with Kiev though. He goes on about what tributes seem the most threatening. I do not make that list. Despite getting a higher score than him. They then go on about him volunteering which leaves the crowd in tears.  
>"So tell me Henry, as attractive as you are, is there a girlfriend?" Kiev asks.<br>"No," Henry blushes.  
>"No? How come?"<br>"Well, I've been best friends with this girl since forever," Henry says, his voice turns cold. "But now I'm going to be forced into the arena with her because I couldn't let my brother risk his life in there!"

This causes an uproar and I cover my mouth in shock. The camera zooms in on me before returning to Kiev and Henry.

"That's such a shame," Kiev says disheartened. "Henry Fenmore from District Seven!"

That... that_ asshat_! That's the bomb he decides to drop! They finish the interviews and we're dismissed. I turn to face him in the elevator.

"You decide to kiss me one day, walk out my life without an explanation and then you do that!" I shout.  
>"You kissed me back," he retorts, smirking to himself looking at the ceiling.<br>"We're nothing more than friends."  
>We glare at each other for what feels like eternity before reaching our floor. I storm off to my room. Atlanta and Lillian call my name but I slam my door behind me. I undo the dress and throw on a large shirt before crawling into the bed. How dare he. I don't care if he was trying to help.<p>

It was last year at the Reaping. I had convinced my mom to let me walk to the square with Henry. We were talking about something but Henry was shaking.  
>"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He dragged me into one of the side alleys.<br>No one was paying attention to us, it was crowding already. He put his arms around my waist leaning into me.  
>"I think I'm going to get Reaped," Henry said.<br>"Why? You have as much chance of not getting called as anyone else," I said.  
>"I've been...saying stuff. Stuff they wouldn't like."<br>His voice had dropped to a whisper and he looked around afraid.  
>"You won't be Reaped," I said. "And you couldn't because... I love you."<br>"I love you too, Emilie," he smiled.  
>I was surprised that he said it back. And then he leaned down and kissed me. There was something inside of me fluttering and I kissed him back. I held his hand as we walked to the square. Just before we had to sign in he dropped my hand and walked faster in front of me. Neither of us got Reaped that year. It ended up being two other kids that were older than us. After the Reaping, I tried to catch up with him. I didn't. Instead he shoved me out of his life. Or walked out on me.<p>

I laid in my bed tracing my lips. I'm trying to remember how that kiss was. He's the only boy I've ever kissed. Maybe it's better if I can't remember it. We're going into the Games soon anyway.


	7. Dead Men Tell No Lies

**Authors Notes: Thanks Just a Tip for reminding me that I really need to make this different. **

* * *

><p>Not only am I woken up extremely early, but it's the day I have to go into the Arena. My prep team is tired as they prepare me for the Arena. After they finish, they cry and sob over me. As ridiculous as they look, I don't think they know any better. Venice walks with me to the lift.<p>

The outfit is a pair of pants that feel thin and a white shirt, a blue fleece and a thick black jacket over it. The boots are comfortable despite feeling heavy at times. I pull my ponytail to the front.

"Where do you think I'll be?" I ask.

"No clue," Venice responds.

I give a curt nod before stepping onto the lift. There's a moment of silence before it starts to rise. I'm engulfed in darkness before the sun pounds on my eyes. The landscape looks so—tranquil. The cornucopia is set in the center of a field and farther out is a forest and on one side is a mountain range. Everyone else is still marveling the field. They're too distracted that I manage to run off my pedestal to the edge of the cornucopia.

I grab a decent sized backpack, a belt with knives, and as I'm running off I see a shield. Everyone else is starting to move towards the cornucopia so I grab the shield and start running into the woods. The shield deflects an arrow— I'm lucky to get away. Even then, I keep running. I hide behind a tree to catch my breath, but I keep running downhill.

I end up stopping at some point when I think I'm safe. I examine the supplies I've gathered. There's a carving knife, a normal knife, and a clip-point knife. The bag is a dark grey color and has a thick blanket, an empty water bottle, gloves, a small box of matches, rope, and a bag of dried beef. The shield is a silvery color and relatively thin. It's getting dark. I break a small piece of beef off and gather my things together. I wrap the blanket around me and rest the shield on the backpack.

The cannon goes off. The tributes from 6, 8, 11 and 12 are dead. The girl from 4 and the girl from 10 is dead, along with the boy from 9. I fall asleep quickly despite the cold, death and leaves under me.

In the morning, I continue and try to find water. There's a small pond and I see small fish swimming around. I break off a tree branch and sit on the ground. I grab the rope and the clip-point knife and tie it to the end of the branch once getting the smaller branches off. I've seen a couple of tributes from Four do this in years past. It's a while before I catch some fish.

After catching a few, I start a fire. They're slightly singed because I'm not sure how they're supposed to be cooked exactly. The fish aren't the tastiest, but it'll do. There's the sound of a cannon in the distance. I continue with my makeshift spear down the lake.

Then I come across the tributes from five. They both have light brown hair and are struggling to fish. The girl notices me first and jumps up holding a small knife in front of her.

"Stop right there!" She shouts.

"Hold on Lucia!" The boy snaps. He looks at me briefly.

"Alliance?" He asks. It takes me a moment to realize he doesn't want to kill me.

"Allies," I say. The girl glares at me before lowering the knife.

I sit down and set the backpack and shield down.

"I'm Emilie by the way," I say.

"Quintus," the boy shrugs. "The stream should thicken out if we keep going."

"He was the smartest in our geology class," Lucia says.

Lucia cooks the fish they get, which is larger than the ones I had. I decline when they offer me one. It's getting later when Quintus suggest we keep moving.

"Quintus, it's getting dark! What if there's mutts!" Lucia whines.

"It's too early for mutts," Quintus scoffs.

Reluctantly we go forward. Quintus and Lucia start arguing over food and shelter.

"You know what? I'll scout farther out just to be alert," I say in a chirpy tone. Truthfully, I'm just desperate to get away from their banter.

"Perfect," Quintus agrees.

I scout ahead for a while. The last of the sun is fading. Then I hear Lucia scream. I turn around and run towards Lucia and Quintus. In the faint cast of light, Lucia is pushed against a tree while Quintus repeatedly stabs her. What really gets to me is her eyes. Despite her screams of pain and blood drenching her jacket, her eyes have been gouged out. I knock Quintus to the side and Lucia fumbles to the ground with blood pooling out of her mouth. I kick the knife away from Quintus.

"You just killed your own district partner," I sneer.

"And you're telling me you wouldn't do the same?" Quintus snaps.

I point the spear at Quintus.

"That's right. You and lover boy, can't go on killing each other," Quintus smiles.

"We should move out of here so they can get the body," I snap.

I pull my spear away from him before he gets up. Quintus grabs Lucia's bag before we depart. A cannon goes off and the air craft lifts up Lucia's body. I'm beyond disgusted with Quintus.

"She was my twin, you know? I couldn't let some one else do it," he says when we've made camp elsewhere.

I rest my head on my bag trying to ignore the monologue Quintus is trying to give. The idiot even decided to start a fire! Sure I'm cold but just put on a display of fireworks that spell out _I'M AN IDOIT, KILL ME! _When he's finally gone to sleep, I take a deep breath, glad I'm not dead. Perhaps I'll just leave and call off the alliance. As I swing my bag across my shoulder and get up to leave, I take out one of my knives.

There's probably a thousand reasons why I should kill him. And a thousand reasons not to. My hand clenches around the knife's hilt. He looks... peaceful. I plunge the knife into his chest. The cannon goes off. I grab his bag and Lucia's bag before stomping out the fire and leaving.

I walk for a while before making camp farther down the stream. The water is rushing faster where I am. I burrow myself in a ditch. The anthem plays and a montage of the tributes plays above. The girl from 3 is dead, and the two from District Five. I hide my face in one of the back packs, putting the shield on my side.


	8. Throne of Blood

**Authors Note: I saw Mockingjay Part 1 on Tuesday and I am pumped for Part 2! Anyways, thanks for the support, I'm not sure when I'll next update but I'm looking forward to it! **

* * *

><p>In the morning, a cannon goes off and I wake up to sunlight and running water. I push the shield off of me. Just a few yards ahead of me is a rapid. Then I inspect the bags. In the bag Quintus had is a bottle of iodine, a roll of bandages, and a tarp. Lucia had three metal fish hooks, four handmade fish hooks, a type of medicine and a small knife. I move their belongings into my bag and walk for a while with theirs, leaving them in a ditch. No wonder Quintus allied himself with Lucia. Then I start walking again. Maybe I'll find something useful.<p>

As I'm walking, I notice the tree's look like the ones back home. They're tall and organized and the branches start thickening higher up. I turn back towards the rapid. Quickly, I fill up the water bottle and pour a few drops of iodine into it. Three should do... I think. I continue on. Henry is still alive. District Seven still has a chance for a victor. The spear is becoming tedious so I break off the knife and drop the stick. There's a cold breeze and I hug myself to keep warm while I'm walking.

Winter was finally leaving District Seven. The snow was clear but it was still cold. Didn't matter, the snow was gone. I walked into school hoping Henry would talk to me again. I lingered around the library; he usually stopped there in the mornings. Instead, Terra Cliff walked past with one of her friends. Curious, I tagged behind, looking at random books while they talked.

"And Henry is so great! Like we spend so much time bonding over the weight of axes!" I heard her giggle.

Axes? Really? That's what you're going to gossip about?

"Do you think he's going to ask me about Rebecca?" She asked in a much softer tone.

"Seems like it," the other girl, Rebecca, shrugged.

"Okay, I think so too. Just— he's so wonderful and he's like my best friend and I can't imagine him being with anyone but me!"

I shoved the book in my hand back into it's place. _I can't imagine him being with anyone but me! _Shut your cake hole, he'll shove you out as well! That air head! He was my best friend first! Like I know that sounds childish but could you blame me! I stormed out not wanting to see Henry that day.

There's a waterfall up ahead. It's low, but still a hike to get past. Just as I pass the falls there's continuous crunching sound. I walk towards one of the trees trying to hide behind it. Then I see someone running.

He's tall, lanky, and he's wearing only the fleece and white shirt. No jacket, no pack, nothing. There's a shadow forming on his face. His blue eyes look at me in fright.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he says, panicked.

I look at him confused. Sorry for what? I don't see a weapon in his hand. Maybe he's trying to kill me. He pushes me back into the tree and keeps running. I'm still in a state of shock when I sit down behind the tree. Then it's not too far off when he goes up. There's a faint crack. Upside down he hangs by the foot. A cannon goes off. I squeeze my legs into me. The claw of the heli carrier snatches him away.

Then I hear the whooping and hollering of praise. The Careers run past me, beaming and screaming at each other. They're lead by the District Four boy. And... I see him. Him. Yes. That motherfucker. How could he! Even through they're proud of themselves, he gets the pat on the back. The one they're adoring.

"Can you believe this kid! Brilliant I say!" the District One boy says.

"It's nothing," Henry says. It's that modest but prideful tone, the one I so very love yet also hate.

"C'mon! You're the one who suggested the trap!" The District One girl smiles. She twirls her long golden blonde hair between her fingers.

"Yeah Henry, who else would have thought about chasing one of those losers right into a trap!" the District Two girl adds.

"He took longer than I anticipated," the District Four boy sneers.

"Maybe he tripped Varec," the District One girl suggests.

"That's unlikely Diamond. He was taking clear strides," Varec snaps.

Diamond? Who names the District One kids?

"Maybe we should take a break," Henry suggests.

"Go ahead Boy Scout," Varec taunts.

Henry starts leading the others down. He has an axe in one of his hands and a sword or something strapped to his waist. They still haven't noticed me. Varec and Diamond stay behind. I notice Varec holds a spear in his hand and Diamond has a sheath of arrows with a bow in her grip.

"Why can't we just kill the boy already? It's becoming agonizing having to play nice," Diamond scowls.

"I want to kill him too, remember that. But that other girl from Seven is the real threat," Varec retorts.

"She's nothing but an airhead. She can't do shit."

"Then explain why the Gamemakers gave her a nine."

"Well... But during interviews Henry never listed her as a threat!"

Her voice is beginning to squeak. I'm think Varec is overestimating me but it's better than having some blondie call me weak.

"Diamond, we wait until she shows up, then we kill him. Got it?" Varec says.

She gives a reluctant nod before they join the others. There's a decent sized niche under the trees in front of me, so once again I hide. I don't dare try to reach for any of my food or make a sound anyways else. Again, the temperature drops.

I hear the crackling of the fire later at night. I'm freezing and envy their warmth. They're Careers, of course they can have a fire. No one's going to go after them. Except Henry.

I'm still wondering how they allowed him into their ranks. Varec, I can see why. He's brutal and a clear leader. District Four occasionally gets into the Career pack after all. Henry on the other hand... Well, Varec thinks I'm a threat and is probably trying to use Henry as bait. But they did think Henry was useful. One way or another. Still... how?

"Me and Diamond are going to scout around to see if there's any potential— _threats_ out there," Varec announces.

I hear mumbling of agreement. Either everywhere else is super quiet, or they're incredibly loud.

"I'll keep watch," the District One boy says.

"We'll be back in the morning," Diamond says.

The two of them walk off with leaves crunching under them. I need to warn Henry. District Seven still needs a victor after all. More than likely it'll be him. The wind picks up and I shiver. I crawl out from my niche and creep closer towards their camp. I hide behind a patch of shrubbery.

The anthem plays followed by the fallen tributes. The girl from nine, and the boy from earlier that was from District 10. I realize now that he saved my life.

The District Two girl sits uncomfortably close to Henry. If only I had a decent aim with the knives I have. Her auburn hair looks red in the fire and her eyes are bulbous and the light exaggerates her freckles.

"So Henry, what are you going to do with that tramp from seven?" She smiles.

"Well Cassia, first off I'm going to let her kill you for calling her a tramp," Henry replied coldly.

She jumps back from him, startled by his reaction.

"Then, I'm going to give her hell," he finishes. "We should get to bed."

The others start getting ready for bed in their sleeping bags and fall asleep. I force myself to stay awake until the embers have died out. At this point, the District One boy has fallen sleep with sun glasses in his hands. I get up and stretch my legs to keep them from falling asleep. Then I make my way into their camp. The District One boy is fairly close to me and I pry the glasses from his grip. Sometimes these end up being more suited for the dark. Putting them on, I can see.

Something fizzles inside of me. Like an explosive my hand reaches for one of my knives. I stab the boy and pick through the bag by him. I shove the food into my bag but leave the rest. I can't stop there. I crawl through the camp and stab the others, also taking whatever food they have in their packs. Perhaps I'm a coward but it's easier to kill this way. Then I come across Henry and Cassia isn't too far from him. I should warn him. My hand reaches to wake him up until I hear a faint groan. My focus goes towards Cassia who is rubbing her eyes awake. I grab Henry's necklace and use the knife to break it off and stow it into my bag.

"Cobalt?" She mummers, maybe it was the District One boys name. I slink over to her side.

Her eyes look at me in fright and I shove the knife into her abdomen. Blood spurs from her mouth. Dawn is breaking and the sky turns to red so I snatch the glasses off my eyes. I stab her in the chest for good measure before returning to Henry. The cannon goes off three times. He's already awake and the two of us are left staring at each other.


	9. Losing Him

**Authors Note: I haven't had computer access in like a week. Sorry for this update for taking so long. This chapter was also slightly difficult to write in terms of what way I wanted it to go.**

* * *

><p>I break contact the and run. He doesn't call after me and I run back into the niche I had. My heart is racing faster than a hummingbird. Then I hear the crunching of leaves.<p>

"What happened?" I hear Varec shout.

"I just woke up and they were dead!" Henry responds.

"You helped her! Didn't you!"

"I don't know what happened!"

"Diamond!"

The leaves rustle slightly.

"This was definitely the work of another tribute," Diamond says. "And the blood is also in the leaves in that direction."

Shit. I look at my knife in the rising sunlight. A few drops of blood are still dripping. Shit. They'll find me soon enough because I can hear Varecs crunching steps. I jump from my niche and run. Then Henry jumps down in front of me. Diamond has an arrow pointed at me and blood lust is in Varecs eyes.

"Pleasant seeing you around," I say.

"We aren't always so kind," Varec sneers.

"Can I kill them now?" Diamond whines.

I put myself as a human shield in front of Henry.

"Do whatever you want to me. Torture me. Kill me. But so help me if you hurt him!" I snap.

"Emilie!" Henry snaps.

"Might as well kill both," Varec shrugs.

There's a growl. The hairs on my neck raise up and a wolverine emerges towards us. It's teeth seem sharper than what it should be. A mutation. And it's poised for Henry. I adjust myself to be in front of him, preparing to throw up my shield, but the mutt claws at my free arm. I let out a yelp and Henry grabs me and we run towards the river. It's new target is Varec and he's slashing uncontrollably at the mutt while he's chasing us. There's a tree that's fallen over the thick current and Henry runs over it with me tagging behind.

Then an arrow lands just by Henry's foot. My arm is throbbing and I see that the arrow had grazed part of it. We turn around to see Diamond and Varec. Her hair is messy, falling out of its pony tail and Varec is panting. Then the wolverine runs across and snaps at Varecs foot. He lets out a yell as he falls over, barely holding onto a branch. The ground begins to quake and the tree starts ripping in half. This doesn't stop Diamond, who's still trying to pursue.

"Run!" I shout at Henry. I'm the one she wants not him.

He runs going left and I keep going straight ahead.

"Come back here you bitch!" I hear Diamond screech.

I trip over a branch and roll down a ditch. My arm is killing me. First the wolverine then Diamonds arrow. The shield also managed to dig into my side as I was tumbling. I close my eyes trying to forget the pain. There's the rustling of leaves and then nothing.

Theres something warm going down my arm and there's a fizzing feeling by my stomach. I groan noticing the loss of blood. I wait for death to take me. My head is throbbing. The light is going in and out. There hasn't been a cannon yet. Henry is still alive. For now. Then I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

The attention is now on Henry Fenmore from District Seven. Varec, brutal as he is, chased after him. Gasps still go around over how Emilie called out for him to run is desperation. Could it be possible that she's falling in love with him? The bets are still higher on Varec.

"Now this has been quite an interesting game don't you think Pompeius?" Kiev asked.

Across from him sat a man with a large forehead and dark blond hair that was unevenly died. A blue pinstriped suit made him seem more broad shouldered and the red tie he wore made his red lips appear as if blood had stained them. Pompeius Lord was the Quarter Quells Head Gamemaker.

"It had been interesting. We've got intelligence, strength, and an overall great bunch of tributes," Pompeius responded.

"And our stats have shown us that Varec Palemon is just lacking behind Emilie Wood and Henry Fenmore," Kiev continued.

"She's a talented young woman and Varec is certainly prepared for whatever comes his way."

"It is outstanding how the two of them have already received a kill number of four."

"Indeed Kiev."

"And we're still wondering how Henry is coming along after the rest of the Careers turned on him."

"Henry is by far one of the most shrewd tributes we've had. But Kiev, I think we all have to wait to see how things turn out."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pompeius Lord!"

The crowd applauds. They sit on the edges of their seats awaiting what will happen to the remaining tributes.

/25/

It's sunset when Solus finds Emilie lying on the ground passed out. Her arm is bleeding excessively. And a gash is still raw on her forehead. Perhaps it's because she reminds him if his older sister that he kneels down next to her. Taking out his water bottle he moves her sleeve up and pours water over her arm. He spends the next hour tending to her wounds. The claw marks are deep and don't want to close; the work of a muttation. The slice above that is easier to patch up.

He then attempts to move her to the edge of the ditch. Her bag isn't too horribly heavy and the shield is slightly heavy but he pushes it up against the tree near her. He finds a blanket in her bag and drapes it around her. He sits, looking around for a while until dark has set. The fallen tributes are displayed in the sky; Cobalt, Cassia and Dominic are all dead. Solus is surprised that a majority of the Career tributes are already dead. He wonders how but that means there's three less Careers. He squirms into his sleeping bag and falls asleep.


	10. Sailors Dangers

**Authors Notes: A second update in one day! I didn't forget about you guys and whenever I update again, I look forward to it. Back to Emilies point of view.**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I find a blanket has been found over me. I try to lift myself up and let out a whimper. Then some one rushes over to me. The District Three boy, Solus. He brings over my water bottle and I quickly grab it and drink it so fast that the water splashes around my face.<br>"Thanks," is all I can say.  
>"No problem," Solus says.<p>

I try remembering what happened. Varec and Diamond were after me and Henry. The bridge was collapsing. Varec was close to falling into the water. Diamond was chasing me. I fell down into the ditch. Henry is still alive...  
>"How long have I been out?" I ask.<br>"Two days," Solus responds.  
>"And Henry?"<br>"Still alive."

Henry is still alive. He's still alive! District Seven can still win! And then I look back at Solus. A look of horror seems to grab my face. He's a boy of twelve at least. One of the younger ones. It's frightening almost. He's a boy of twelve who has to participate in a fight to the death! Over what? Sick entertainment to the people of the Capital! To keep the Districts in line with the dictatorship of the government! He should be playing games with friends back in his home district! I look away from him and some bile rises out of my mouth. I feel Solus hold my hair back while the vomit finishes.

"Why?" I ask after wiping my mouth.  
>"Why what?" he asks.<br>"Why did you help me?"

He goes silent. I sit up and see he's looking at his hands.

"You reminded me of my sister. Just a little bit. You were hurt," he says softly.  
>"Thanks for patching me up. Allies?" I ask.<br>"Yeah. Thank you."

I find my arm has been bandages and I use my left hand to try to open my pack. I take out a couple of packs of food and pass one to Solus. He eats slowly. As if he'll never eat again. A boy this innocent has no reason to be here.

"I think there might be some weather today. There was a red sky this morning," he states.  
>"Red sky?" I ask.<br>"It's this phrasing that sailors used to have back when. Red sky in the morning is danger, something bad. Red sky at night, that's good weather."

I nod in understanding.

"You care a lot about Henry, don't you?" he asks.  
>"He was my best friend. I don't see why I wouldn't," I shrug.<br>"I remember that he said he liked you during interviews."

I feel myself turn red at this mention. Because I do care about Henry, and it was nice even if staged, that he said he liked me. No one ever really has said anything like that. Okay maybe there was this kid back when I was twelve who said he did but a month later he got Reaped. Now I'm stuck in the Games with Henry. Really, I just want Seven to win this year because maybe it'll be better for everyone back home.

"You said I reminded you of your sister, how?" I ask.

He looks back at his hands.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I say quickly.  
>"No it's fine. She's older than me. Or was. She was Reaped a while back and made it to the top ten. She had this short brown hair that was too boyish for peoples liking, but she had this smile that could light up a room. And the Careers...they tortured her. She was in so much pain...and... and then they killed her..." Solus chokes out. "When they sent... they sent the body back... but dad wouldn't let me see her... and then after the funeral... my mom died as well."<br>He's crying and it's hurting me. It's hurting me knowing this kid had to see his sister die. I notice I'm crying as well. Maybe not as bad but it's hurting. I hold him in my arms as he cries.

"And then I knew... I knew the Careers had been around. Then you... you were hurt. And you reminded me of her... before they got to her..." he sobs.  
>"Solus... Solus it'll be alright. We'll get through this," I say, I know they're empty words but I just want to numb the pain for a while.<p>

He pulls away and wraps the blanket around himself. I don't blame him. He's still crying but it's more like shaking now. I see a rabbit that's caught in some of the bramble and I take the knife I had before and stab it. The branches scratch at my hands and I pull out the bloody mangled corpse. I start a fire, skinning the rabbit, and then I put it on to roast. I much prefer the fish. The rabbit, skinning it, it's cold and it's tongue is sticking out and it's so weird feeling! Still, it's better than the packs of trail mix. I pull a leg off and pass it to Solus. He shoves his face into it.

Then an idea occurs to me.

"Solus, what would happen if we broke one of the water falls?" I ask.  
>"You'd probably flood a decent area. But you can't really break it. It's not like a dam," Solus responds.<br>"Well, I know the two Careers left. They went left from where I was headed. So maybe... maybe we could flood their area. Just unnerve them for a while that it's inconvenient for them to do anything."

It's like the kid has just ran into a million dollars because his face lights up. He pulls a device from his black bag. It's large, clunky, and looks like a brick made from steel or something.

"This was in the bag I had. It's usually used as an explosive but I don't have anything to power it," Solus beams.  
>"Red sky in the morning means bad weather right?" I add excitedly. "And now that I think about it, the sky's a little over cast."<br>"Thunder!"  
>"Right! But we should probably do this quick."<p>

I give him the other leg and put the rest of the rabbit away. I try not to mind walking with my side feeling like shit. I tear off a piece of the blanket to use as a cord and give it to Solus with the hook. I find a camp, and it looks like Diamond and Varecs. They aren't around and I lead Solus off back towards the river. Just a little ahead of us is another waterfall. This one looks like it sunk because the rocks are higher up and it falls twice.

"I'll scout around and make sure you're okay to set up. Then I'll be back and get you out of the way for it to detonate," I explain.

Solus gives a nod and runs towards the waterfalls. I put the shield on my right arm which is horrible and hold a knife in the other as I walk. The rain starts pounding and I switch the knife and shield around so I can use the shield as a sort of umbrella.

"EMILIE! EMILIE!" I hear Solus scream.  
>"Solus!" I shout, panicked.<br>"EMILIE!"

I run, launching myself back towards the waterfall. I see Diamond perched in the tree with an arrow at Solus. He tries climbing up the rocks feebly. I know he's aware of Diamond and he tries putting the box higher up. It slips onto the shelf.  
>"SOLUS!"I scream.<p>

Then Diamond shoots him. He falls over and I feel like something has tightened around my chest.  
>"SOLUS!" I scream. But my voice is lost in the rain.<p> 


	11. Winter is Coming

**Authors Note: I'm really hoping I'll be able to post at least one more update for this week. Clearly, I'm not over Solus' death quite yet. Or at all. Anyways, thanks for the support on this story so far!**

* * *

><p>"Solus," I force out.<p>

I try shaking him. Please. Please let him be passed out.

"Solus," I sob. He's dead. He's dead. I've failed him.

I just sit there with Solus' corpse in my arms while I'm crying. This boy who deserved nothing more than to live is dead. I couldn't save him in time. I should've given him the shield to defend himself if anything happened. I try shoving those thoughts of what I should've done and try to stop crying. But that only makes it worse.

I'm not sure what to do now. How do you manage to repay someone who's saved your life but you ended up killing them in return? I can't tell if it's rain or tears on my face but I lie Solus down and fold his arms across his chest. There's nothing else I can do. At the last minute, I decide to take his back pack off and string it around myself. Then I lie his body in the water which goes down a ways. The rain has started to fall harder.

Then I scream. It's my fault he's dead. It's the Capitals fault for putting the boy in this damn Game! Then I remember the bomb. I force myself up through the rain hearing the thunder in the distance._ One... Two... Three... Four... _the thunder isn't far now. I clamber up the rocks, finding the steel box. I adjust the hook just slightly and back up. _One... two..._ and I throw myself back. The thunder hits the metal fish hook and the water sprays everywhere. I haul myself up on the shield and try to keep my head above the water.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person POV*<strong>

Gasps fill the room. The screen now displays a struggling Diamond and Varec trying to keep afloat. A cannon goes off. Diamond was unable to swim in the rushing current. Awes fill the room as the over flowing river starts filling up the lower half of the arena. The remaining tributes are trying to outrun the water. The bets are soaring. Mentors are pummeled by the incoming sponsors.

* * *

><p><strong>*Emilie's POV*<strong>

When I wake up I'm sore all over and lying under a tree. My clothes still feel soaked.

"Solus?" I try to say, instead it comes out a mumble.

I force myself up seeing my bags around me. And someone else's. I snatch my bag up trying to find anything salvageable. Then my hand brushes against something cold. I find Henry's necklace. I twirl it through my fingers finding that it's actually flattened nails that have been bent around each other. Then my thumb brushes against something. I lift the necklace closer and see that _Best Friend_ is engraved in it. Of course Terra would have this on it! I hoist myself up and run. It's not that far when I reach the water. Except now, it's not a river. It's nearly a lake. I take my good arm and chuck the necklace into it. Then I walk back to where I was. I sit down trying to pack up my bag.

"Emilie!" I hear a voice call out.

It takes me a moment to recognize the voice. Henry. He sits above me and is doing something to my arm. In a panic, I try moving my arm away but his grip is too tight and I let out a shriek.

"Calm down," he snaps.

I glare at him as I see him putting a bandage over my arm.

"Stupid mutt," I grimace.

"Thankfully some sponsors sent me a cream or something for it," Henry says.

"Sponsors?"

"Yeah, I've got a ton of them."

"Funny. I haven't gotten anything."

He looks away going into a bag. Then he passes me a few berries. They don't look to familiar and I look at him in suspicion.

"They're edible," he smirks. He tosses a few into his mouth.

I do the same and they aren't bad. They're almost like black berries.

"You teamed up with the Careers," I say coldly.

"To save you," he says.

I can't do anything but eat the berries. Of course— stupid act— staying alive. I keep the necklace tossing to myself.

"Varec's still alive, and the girl from nine," Henry states.

"District Seven is still able to win," I smile.

His face goes blank again. I hate it when he does this. It means I've done something wrong, that he's hiding something, and I hate it.

"There might be someone else, I can't remember," Henry adds.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Not too long, you just sleep through the day and night."

I pull my legs into me. He's sitting across from me and I could almost believe we're back home. But we're not. And there's not many of us left. The. I start shivering. I realize I'm only wearing the fleece with the bandage. My teeth are chattering and I can't stop.

"Are you really that cold?" Henry smirks. He's wearing his thicker jacket of course!

"I'm freezing!" I snap.

Thats when I notice it. The little white things that start falling in front of my face.

"Oh hell no!" I screech.

"What?" Henry asks.

I point up. He looks around and his eyes go wide. I get my gloves out of my bag. Im still cold but I'm glad I kept a hold of them.

"Snow," is all that he says.

"We have to find shelter," I say. "It's not going to do us any good being out in the open."

Henry is determined to carry my bag and have me lean on him. I do so because it's what the Capital is expecting. I give a small smile. Because while I am enjoying his company, it's also a warming thought that Terra is probably boiling in rage that I'm hanging on the arm of her _best friend_. Then we find a cave, it's small and on the inside of a small hill but it'll do. Henry gets me into the sleeping bag he has and puts the tarp over me. He brushes a hand over my forehead.

"Fever, probably pneumonia at the worse," he shrugs.

"Probably because I blew up a part of the water fall," I smirk.

"You what?"

"I mean, Solus had the bomb, and I just..."

Oh god. Solus. I killed Solus. My eyes are wet and Henry brushes away a tear. Now he decides to be a cheesy heartthrob! I push his hand away.

"I couldn't save Solus in time," I force out.

No, I'm not going to cry in front of Henry. I notice that Henry is closer to me and suddenly his lips crash against mine. Sponsors...surviving... the incoming winter— I do the only thing I can do. I kiss him back.


	12. See No Evil

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far. And also the people who have sent me hate mail for reminding me that even when I think I'm doing good, I could do better.**

* * *

><p>Henry passes me my larger jacket before getting into the sleeping bag with me. The sun has set and the snow has stopped. It wasn't much today. He wraps his arm around my stomach as I fade away from him.<p>

"Henry," I say.

"Mm?" He responds.

"It's just the four of us now, isn't it?"

"Emilie..."

"The rest of them died in the flood, didn't they?"

"... Yes."

"I killed them..."

"You didn't kill them. I don't even think it was all that natural of a flood."

"What?"

"The Game Makers killed them. Not you. You just gave them an excuse."

I try falling asleep. I do. But I can't. Henry will still try to kill me when the time comes. And the arena is becoming colder by the second. In the morning, there's a thin layer of snow on the ground.

"We should probably hunt. Before the snow gets any thicker," Henry says.

I give a nod and we pack up the stuff and walk out of the cave. It dawns upon me that Henry only has the axe now. The trees are thin and have lost their leaves. My arm isn't hurting as bad anymore. Henry motions for me to stop and he lifts up the axe. His eyes are fixated on a point. I adjust myself to see what it is. A single doe is wandering. Standing still focused on a bush.

Then Henry throws the axe with such a force that it embedded itself into the does neck. I see Cassia smiling at me in glee with blood dripping down her jacket. Then I fall to the ground with my hands over my ears.

"Emilie!" Henry shouts.

I sit like that for a moment until he shakes me.

"Get your hands off of me!" I snap. He backs up.

I realize I'm shaking once I stand up.

"What the hell, Emilie!" Henry shouts.

"I'm sorry!" I retort. He glares at me, or maybe he's trying to study how I am right now.

"Tell me what happened."

"I saw Cassia."

"Why? How? There was nothing there."

"I know what I saw Henry!"

He gives a nod, his expression softens.

"I'll bring the deer back, you go on a ahead," he says. He gives me a small kiss and smiles pulling back.

"Okay," I say, forcing a grin.

I walk back to the cave. When I get back I go through my pack and find that the one Solus had is gone. My shield is still with me but I'm growing anxious about the whereabouts of the one I gained from Solus. Then Henry comes in. He's carrying the tarp thats been fashioned into a makeshift sack.

"I'll need to dry this up," he smirks.

"That looks like more than enough," I say.

He starts up a fire in the middle of the cave drying the meat over it. I sit next to him and he brushes a hand over my forehead again.

"The fevers going down. You should be fine," he grins.

"Yep," I agree.

"Go lie down. You're exhausting yourself."

I look at him in dismay before he smiles at me. I bite the inside of my lip and lie down on the top of the sleeping bag. The snows starting up again.

"How's your family?" I ask.

"Fine," Henry shrugs, he looks down focusing on the meat.

"You're a pretty good healer."

He gives a smirk at this.

"I'm not as great as my dad," he responds.

"And your mom?" I ask.

He goes silent.

"She's stuck in bed most days. My dad thinks it's because of the new dosage for her meds," he says.

"How's your brother handling it?" I ask.

"He just doesn't like it when she goes... out."

I slide my legs into the sleeping bag and rest my head on my arm facing Henry. He's finishing up the rest of the meat. The snows coming down harder.

"Looks like we might be snowed in," Henry says.

"What did you do with the other bag I had?" I ask.

"I moved the stuff into my bag. Why did you see Cassia earlier?"

I go silent and adjust myself to look away from him.

"I was just wondering. I mean, you did kill her after all. And the rest of the Careers," Henry shrugs.

"Except Varec. Because he's still out there with that girl from Nine," I scowl.

"Emilie.."

"Oh wait, then you'll kill me too, right? I mean, you have more to live for back home than I do."

I've rolled onto my back and notice that he's sitting next to me now.

"Emilie, I really hate that we're in this together. If I go back there— I'm not going to have anyone to go to. You— you could find anyone else to move on with," Henry forces out.

"I'm seeing dead girls Henry! If you're dead... And I go back... You're my best friend how do you think I'd handle it!" I snap.

"You'd handle it well."

I pick myself up and sit cross legged across from Henry. He passes me a strip of dried meat and I chew on it. It's tastier than the small packs of food I had earlier.

"You know, I've never heard you sing," Henry says.

"Neither has the rest of the world," I smirk.

"Could you sing for me?"

I look at him in confusion. This has been perhaps one of his most ridiculous requests next to asking me to jump into the lake back home from one of the taller trees. It was stupid because it was life threatening and unlike the lumberjacks of the District, I'm not the best at climbing tall trees.

"Please Emilie?" He asks again.

"Not really in the mood for it," I reply.

"Emilie..."

"I can't think of anything right now."

"But will you?"

"At some point, maybe."

Then I'm shivering. Why does the heat keep dropping so fast?! Henry hugs me. I can't say it helps but maybe it'll get us sponsors. I push him away and try to get under the sleeping bag. He finishes up packing up the rest of the meat. Even if Henry is plotting my death, at least District seven is closer to having a victor.


	13. Henry Fenmore's Day Off

***Third Person POV***

Pompeius Lord paced. The Game Center was a fizzing hive. It didn't seem likely that the tributes would encounter each other anytime soon. Then there was the matter of the District Seven tributes. The audience was loving them. The previous day had most of the screen time devoted to them. Despite this, the Capital was thirsty for action. And Pompeius was growing anxious over his own life. The District Seven tributes were more rebellious than previous years, even though District Seven was infamous for it's more outspoken and brash tributes.

"Mr. Lord? Is everything alright?" His assistant Ardelis asked.  
>"Ardelis, do you know why we have the Games?" Pompeius asked.<br>"To entertain the Capital and keep the Districts in check."  
>"Did you know the Games are rigged on the occasion?"<p>

Ardelis kept quiet looking at her tablet.

"Take a look at the District Seven boy," Pompeius said, pointing to the large screen behind the Gamemakers.

On the screen that showed the tributes as the coverage was, Henry Fenmore was displayed sitting next to his District partner in a cave.

"He's just a tribute," Ardelis responded flatly.  
>"Do you know why?"<br>"Because he volunteered for his brother."

Pompeius gave a stiff chuckle. Ardelis looked at him in confusion.

"The Capital always keeps a sort of surveillance on the Districts. Henry Fenmore was reported for poaching and slander towards the Capital," Pompeius stated.  
>"Sir, them why wasn't he simply tried in his own District?" Ardelis asked.<br>"The District wouldn't lift a finger. We found it most beneficial to have his brother drawn. Since he was so loyal towards his family we figured it would either drive him over the edge or he would volunteer himself."  
>"And now he is in the top four."<br>"Which is a problem. If he wins, it will spark a revolution. Cause an uprising. If the Four or Nine tributes win, every thing shall continue as normal."  
>"You did not mention the District Seven girl."<br>"Because that girl is an enigma wrapped in a mystery encased in a riddle."  
>"Sir—"<br>"That girl is just as defiant as he is!"

The screen displayed a map of the arena with a red dot of where the remaining tributes were.

"Head Game maker Lord, what do we do now?" A game maker asked.  
>"We settle the hunger," Pompeius smiled coldly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Emilie's POV*<strong>

There's snow everywhere the next day. It's up to my shin, which probably doesn't say much since I'm relatively small for my height. Henry and I spend most of the time just eating the deer meat and trying to keep warm by the fire. Every so often he'll whisper sweet nothings into my ear and kiss me softly. It's for the camera's. The kisses are too short and light to even count for anything. I know he feels guilty about doing even that because he doesn't look at me for a while when he does. I liked it better when we were just friends back home in District Seven. Before he told me that he was going to ask out Terra. Before we got thrown into the Games together. I redo my pony tail since it feels too loose.

It's maybe mid day when the snow melts; at this point it's up to my ankles. If I stay in this damn cave another moment with Henry I'm going to loose it.

"Hey, why don't we go on another hunt?" I suggest.  
>"There's still snow and you're clumsy," Henry says, raising an eyebrow. "And especially after your... <em>event<em> yesterday."

Right. Me hallucinating Cassia by the deer.

"I'll be fine this time. Besides, I'm getting sick of deer. Maybe we could find, I dunno, some berries that are still good out there?" I insist.  
>"You barely paid attention at the Training Center about berries," Henry retorts.<br>"Okay, fine. Could we just get out of here for a moment? I feel like I'm trapped."  
>"Are you claustrophobic?"<br>"Henry, I just need to get out of the cave."  
>"Then go."<br>"Varec's still out there."

He purses his lips before tidying up the stuff and walking outside of the cave with me. I make sure that my belt with the knives is on securely. As we keep walking I notice the snow is gone, just patches every so often. Henry talks about the lumberyard back home. I hear the same stuff from dad most of the time but I just nod, acting as if I've never heard it before. Perhaps he's trying to sound smart in front of the camera's trying to gain favor of sponsors. Then he stops and grabs my forearm tightly. I look at him confused and slightly nervous. Has he spotted Varec?

No. I look forward again and see a large tree untouched by the winter like conditions. It's a large apple tree with bright red fruit hanging off of it.

"Race ya to it," I grin.  
>"It's not that far away," he says, rolling his eyes.<p>

I give a smirk and run to the tree. For a moment, it feels like I'm flying. I hear the wind breaking around me and when I stop at the tree, it's silent. There's no wind. No birds. And Henry has caught up to me panting.

"The hell?" he forces out.

I ruffle his hair before inspecting the tree. The leaves are bright and so is the fruit. It's almost unnatural how pretty they look. Then Henry yanks an apple off. It's a granny smith, but like the rest, it looks too perfect. He tosses it up before catching it.

"Want it?" he asks.  
>"I'm good," I say.<p>

He gives a small smirk. The one he does when he thinks he's won something. He bites into the apple, nothing spectacular. Then his eyes go wide.

"Henry?" I ask.

He doubles over, dropping the apple. His hands go to his throat. Is he really going to die choking on an apple?! Of all things! He forces the apple down, panting.

"That was... odd," he says.  
>"Yeah," I agree.<p>

Then he flips over onto his back and he's glistening in sweat. I hover over him seeing his pupils dilate. Then his breathing calms down... almost. I kneel down beside him and his hand looks like it's going to reach for my face. Instead, he yanks one of the knives out of it's stealth and lunges at me with it. I'm pinned down on the ground with him above me. The wild look in his eyes... it's not him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, _bitch_!" he sneers.

I try pushing him off but it's no use.

"You're just like the rest of them. A damned mutt!" he continues.  
>"Henry..." I say.<p>

Then he slashes at the arm that had been wounded already. Damn him. _I'm sorry_, I think to myself. I knee him where the sun doesn't shine and I run. I hear him call me a bitch as I run. I should've known the apples were mutations! They looked too perfect and now they've caused my friend, my ally, to turn against me! I hide behind a tree, crouching. He runs just past me but is still in my vision. Then he stops to scream profanities at my name.

He sits down and looks at the blade contemplating something. I dart between tree's until I'm close enough to him. I grab a rock, nothing sharp but not dull enough, and raise it over my head. The tree he's sitting by isn't too thick. Just as I get ready to aim, he looks up at me. He's glaring and trashes his knife at my leg and I knock him unconscious with the rock. He topples down and I kneel next to him. I put my fingers on his neck. There's still a pulse. I notice the knife in his hand now has blood on it. Then I notice that my leg is now bleeding. I stretch my leg out seeing the blood smear across the pant leg. It's not too deep or thick but it hurts like hell. It wouldn't be beneficial to stay out here with no supplies so I try dragging Henry back to the cave. When did he get so heavy?

It's nearly sunset when I get back to the cave. My arms are weak and I'm surprised my leg didn't give out on me entirely. I'm not going to chance Henry still being infected with that stuff so I grab the rope that's in my bag and tie his arms behind him around a tree.

"Hello remaining tributes! You're all in need of something desperately. In the morning there will be a feast at the cornucopia with the supplies you need," I hear Kiev Watcherson announce.

What I need right now is something for my leg and something to get rid of Henry's... _thing_. There's no more bandages for me to cover my leg up with. I sit in the cave with Henry directly outside tied to a tree. It's almost sad to me at how unfair this is. I don't bother lying in the sleeping bag and so I lie on the cold ground thinking. In the morning I'm going to get the supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I might get around to posting the next chapter over the weekend. Any idea of who's going to win the 25th Hunger Games? <strong>


	14. Feasts and Geeks

I must have fallen asleep because I find myself lying on my side. It's still dark out and I figure I should start on the path to the cornucopia. I strap my knives in my belt and debate on taking my bag. Deciding against it, I strap the shield around me. It's slightly dented and dirty, perfect. I struggle trying to find the night vision glasses and put them on once I find them.

Henry is still unconscious against the tree. He's safer this way. At least Varec will be too preoccupied at the cornucopia to bother trying to kill him. Mutt or not, he's still my District partner. I find the tarp and put it around him. Sponsors will be expecting me to be falling madly in love with him at this point so I kiss his forehead. I start the trek towards the feast.

It seems to good to be true. My injured leg lags slightly behind and the pain is becoming unbearable. I grimace and continue on. Then I arrive at the edge of the field where the cornucopia is. It's dead silent so I decide to hide in the cornucopia. The sky becomes lighter and I snatch the glasses off of my face. Then a round table rises in front of the cornucopia. On it sits a blue bag with _4_ on it, a green one that's marked with a 7, and a red one that has a _9_ on it. I put the shield on my arm and dart out grabbing the one marked _7_.

I slide behind the trees and peer behind me. The girl from Nine rushes to get her bag and grabs Varecs as well, running the opposite way. Girls got guts. I run back to The cave where Henry is.

When I get back, he's screaming bloody murder. He's trying to break free of the rope bindings. Then he looks at me and starts swearing obscenities. I drop the belt and shield in the cave before looking in the bag. It's decently sized with bandages, a gold round tin, a silver container and a dark blue flat case. Inside the silver container is soup, and the gold one has an ointment in it. The flat case has a needle and a vial of light green stuff.

I roll my pant leg up and rub the ointment over the cut. It's deeper than I originally thought and I wrap the bandage around it. Henry is still screeching. I tuck the leg back into the boot and grab the vial. It's for him without a doubt. I take the needle filling it with the vial. I walk over to Henry.

"You're a selfish whore, you know that?" He sneers.

"Just stay still," I groan.

"And you're a cold blooded killer! You killed the fucking Careers!"

"Shut up."

"And you did you even bother telling that guy— Solus about it?"

I give him a glare, tightening my grip on the needle.

"You didn't!" he laughed, throwing his head back in satisfaction.

I jam the needle below his neck. His mouth opens in surprise before he slumps forward unconscious. Then I sit cross legged in front of him, waiting for him to wake up.

There's a rush of cold wind and I see snowflakes starting to fall. I undo the rope and instead wrap it around his hands behind him. I don't know how long this "cure" will take to activate. Better safe then sorry. I'm panting as I drag him into the cave. Then I go back for the tarp. Then it's a full blown blizzard by the time I get a fire started.

I put him in the sleeping bag and pull my legs in front of me as I sit in front of the fire. Then I hear him groan.

"Emilie?" He mumbles.

I get up and sit by him.

"Why do I have my hands tied behind me?" Henry asks confused.

"No reason. You just tried to kill me," I say with a shrug.

Then his eyes widen as if he's remembered something. I faintly hear the sound of a canon.

"I—I wasn't thinking straight! I'm sorry, Emilie!" He blurts out.

I help him up and undo the knots. He rubs his wrists. Then I find the can that had the soup in it. I hold it above the fire before undoing the lid. Henry looks at me confused when I pass it to him.

"Drink it," I say annoyed.

He looks at it for a moment before taking a gulp and passing it to me. I do the same before putting it away.

"Kill me," Henry states.

"What?" I ask, my voice rising.

"Kill me."

"Henry— no. No. I won't do it!"

"What if I go mutt again?"

"You won't!"

"Emilie—"

He's practically begging me at this point. I pull him into a kiss. Maybe he'll remember we have sponsors and the victory of District Seven on our shoulders. He kisses me back as well.

"I love you," he says pulling away.

"I love you too," I say, forcing the words out.

"Then please, _please_ kill me."

"I can't let you go."

He pulls me into another kiss. And there's this fluttering feeling inside of my chest. The snow and wind are howling outside. We pull apart and I rest my head on his lap. He strokes my hair and I find myself struggling not to fall asleep.

"How did you get that... Cure?" He asks.

"I went to the cornucopia," I respond.

"Alone?"

"You wanted to kill me at the time. It was safer for me to go alone and hope they had something."

"Emilie—"

"I think Varec killed the girl from Nine."

"Probably."

It keeps snowing outside. The deer meat is practically gone at this point. With the girl from Nine gone, that leaves Varec and District Seven left for victory. I glance up at Henry and he gives me a small smile. I turn back to look at the fire. One of us has to win. Henry has to at least. The storm outside is picking up as it gets darker. I see a flash of blue in the sky briefly, unable to make out the image before it fades.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: The next update should be Wednesday. Feel free to comment on the last question from the previous chapter. <strong>


	15. Last One Breathing

The storm continues for a few days. Whatever food we had has run out. When the storm settles, I convince Henry that we should hunt again. Out of curiosity, I check the river. The weather is chilling and the river has been iced over. Taking a large stick I poke at it. It's solid.

"The rivers frozen," I tell Henry when we meet up again. Droplets of water fall at the entry of the cave.

"With this cold weather, I wouldn't have guessed," Henry responds sarcastically.

I glare at him before hearing howling in the distance. We look at each other for a moment. Wolves. The Capital must be bored with no deaths or victors as of recently. There's another howl— closer this time. Henry throws whatever we have left into his bag before he grabs his axe. I adjust my shield and knives, and discard my back pack. It's nearing the end, what good will it do now?

"They'll want us to go to the cornucopia," Henry shrugs.

I give a nod and we start towards the cornucopia. Then the wolves become louder. I can feel the sweat starting to bead at my forehead as I break out into a run. Henry keeps up with me. I look behind me for a second, and I see a large black wolf snarling. My legs are feeling like lead and I try to push myself faster. I let out a shriek before falling to the ground. Henry reaches for my arm but raises his axe. He swings it at the wolf that had been gaining at us. I fumble with my belt finding a knife. Picking myself up, I throw the knife at one of the wolves. It falls over dead, or at least wounded. Henry grabs my forearm and we start running. My ankle feels off as I run.

We reach the clearing and I manage to get slightly ahead of Henry. Then he lets go of me. He screams and I see a wolf snapping at his leg. I grab one of my knives and plunge it into the wolf. It topples over and the other wolves run towards its new target. Varec has emerged from the woods with a few wolves behind him. His hair is matted and his clothes are torn against his skinny frame.

I help Henry up quickly even though he lets out a yelp. My goes widen at the blood dripping onto the white snow. I force the two of us towards the cornucopia with the wolves returning their attention towards us. I grab Henry's axe and prop him against the cornucopia. It's heavy in my arms and I swing feebly at the wolves. They snarl and snap before retreating.

I crouch down near Henry. Blood is smeared all over his leg. I try to find something to cover it before he grabs my hand.

"Don't," he says coldly.

Then I hear a maniacal laugh. I jump to my feet with the axe.

"Would you look at this? The tribute of district seven and his bitch," Varec cackles.

Upon closer inspection I see his left arm is bleeding profoundly and he walks with a heavy limp, leaning on a spear. There's a trail of blood running down half his face.

"Shut up," Henry snaps.

I get in front of Henry defensively. I drop the axe and raise the shield. This only provokes Varec to laugh. He steps closer to me and he's towering over me. He shoves me aside and I let out a yelp landing on my side. The pain seers through me from the impact. Varec grabs Henry by his neck with a sneer on his face.

"I should have killed you earlier!" Varec screeches.

"Henry," I mumble.

I force myself upon seeing Varec raise his spear. Clutching my last knife, I drag myself up and force myself to walk. I lift the knife and Varec turns around toward me. He gives me a small smile and I stab him through the heart. His face falls and he slumps to his side. Henry has fallen against the cornucopia again. Splashes of blood litter the ground.

"Emilie," he says, his eyes widen.

I look down and notice that while I was stabbing Varec, he stabbed me as well. A small sword is embedded in my side.

"Don't pull it out! It might make it worse!" Henry protests as I reach for the handle.

Then I see Varec impaled him with the spear.

"Move Varec away from us," Henry states.

I then turn towards Varec and drag him away farther into the clearing. He's coughing up blood and doesn't bother to fight against me. Then I run back towards Henry. I ignore the pain in my side and my injured leg, determined to get back to him.

He's bleeding excessively and I yank the spear out. He grimaces once it's out. The color is draining out of his face. My legs give out and I end up lying next to him. We look at each other and he gives a smirk. I notice how grey his eyes are.

"Could you... please... sing for me?" He asks panting.

I look up at the clouded sky and start singing the familiar song that rang through District Seven.

_Mocking jays are jealous of my lover_

_Got a voice that can silence the forest_

_The victors are jealous of my lover_

_Cause everyone adores us_

_I should've said I love you_

_Wish we would've had longer_

_Got a love that's severing _

_I should've said __I loved you_

_My lovers been taken by the fire _

_Hanging down by the wire _

_I should've said I love, said I love you_

I start coughing up blood and black spots cloud my vision. I find his hand and hold it. For a second, I feel him tighten his grip. Then he pulls away. We lay there in silence. I close my eyes for a moment. I hear a canon. Varec. And there seems to be an echo. A helicarrier drops down for Varec.

"Congratulations to the tributes of District Seven!" I hear Kiev announce. It sounds like _tributes_, has the Capital really allowed two victors? It is a Quell after all.

A helicarrier drops down and I can make out two people rushing out of it towards Henry and I. District Seven has won. I feel myself give a small smile. I close my eyes and feel myself being laid down on a bed of some sort. Light beats against my eyes. Something makes me drowsy.

Maybe an hour has past and I hear a beeping noise. I force myself up and see I'm alone in a white hospital like room. Then I look to the right of me. Henry lies on a bed like mine. The whites make him stand out with his olive toned skin. There's some sort of dropper stuck in my arm. It's there for a reason. Then I look back at Henry. He's sleeping and the heart rate monitor on the screen is faint. I cringe pulling the needle out. Theres a tight bandage around my side and the bandage around my injured arm from earlier has been replaced. I'm in a white hospital gown and I crawl out of it and stumble towards Henry.

I sit on the side and hold his hand. His eyes open, barely.

"Hey Emilie," he smiles softly.

"I think they've allowed us to win," I grin.

"Wait... you're not dead?"

"No. They allowed us to win. Both of us."

"Emilie... we were... Dying. But I heard them say _tribute_ of District Seven."

"Kiev said _tributes_."

He looks at me confused. I did hear Kiev say tributes. Sure my hearing was going out but I heard it.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he tells me urgently.

"Henry—" I start.

His hand goes limp in mine.

"Henry," I start, hearing my voice falter.

Then I someone pins my arms behind my back. Henry looks at me with a worried expression.

"Henry!" I shout.

I see nurses crowing around us. I'm screaming for Henry. Then I see the lines on the monitor go flat. Then I feel a pinch near my shoulder. It goes black again.

* * *

><p><strong>IAuthors Note: Happy Holidays everyone! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**Up Next- **_Chapter 16: The Victor_


	16. The Victor

I wake up in my room back at the training center. At least, I think it is. The mud and dirt has been scrubbed off of me and my nails have been filed. One of the servants in white comes and spoons feeds me soup. When I finish the bowl, I go back into unconsciousness. The next time I wake up, Atlanta and Lillian are around me.

"Oh goodie! You've woken up!" Lillian beams.

"You're final interview is supposed to be in another day or two," Atlanta says.

I look at the two of them for a moment. My lips seem like their sealed together.

"Where's Henry?" I ask after a moment, my voice is barely a whisper.

They don't say anything.

"Where. Is. Henry," I ask again more forcefully.

"Oh Emilie," Lillian says upset.

"He's on his way back to District Seven," Atlanta says coldly.

"Emilie, he's dead," Lillian states.

I look at the wall ahead of me. They try starting conversation but when I don't talk, they leave. My insides feel numb. Again I'm served soup. Again I fall asleep.

Then my prep teams comes in. They scrub me down, douse me in make up and style my hair. Venice comes in with a black bag. She pulls out a long light green dress that has a diamond belt. I step into the dress, however, my legs feel like lead. The dress also has padding inside to help cover up the weight I've lost. I think Venice tries to start a conversation but I'm too out of it to talk. Atlanta walks in and ushers them out before turning to me.

"The Capital is expecting you to stay in line. You're a victor now so you can't act like some girl who's hung over some guy," Atlanta says.

"You wanted him to win... Didn't you?" I ask after a pause.

She doesn't say anything.

The show starts with Kiev talking about who knows what before introducing me. I force a smile and wave as I walk across the stage to the seat designated to me. Then comes the fun part. A three hour recap of the games. A upbeat song plays in the background as if everything is supposed to be entertaining and exciting.

It focuses more on me between the death scenes. And then it comes to the part where I kill a majority of the Careers. I'm horrified of myself. My eyes are filled sigh bloodlust as I kill the Careers, ignoring the blood that's stuck to me. And then it lingers on me and Cassia. Going back and forth between our reactions before I kill her.

It keeps going on and then it focuses on me and Solus. And I'm forced to relive that moment. When I break away from him, leaving him vulnerable, and Diamond arrives. She aims an arrow at him, he calls for me, and he's trembling in fear. And I run. I want to run and hide— to not see him die again— but I'm stuck.

Then it keeps playing through. I see myself struggling to stay above the water, Diamond drowning, Varec going with the current swimming, other tributes drowning, and then I wash up on a rock. Henry finds me, and carries me away from the water. And it's fixated on us right from there. I can't tell if he truly likes me at scenes when he looks at me, or if it's an act. Doesn't matter now, he's dead.

My insides sink as it continues. Henry comforting me after my episode but I look insane. He goes mutt and I go off in search of the cure at the Feast. Varec kills the girl from Nine afterwards. Then the blizzard. Me and Henry making up, the kissing. I have an urge to trace my lips, to try to recall how he tasted, and I resist. Then the ending. I kill Varec but he stabs me. Then I drag him off, the helicarrier gets him. And I sing to Henry.

The audience is full out crying at this point. Unlike their cheering, I can't zone it out. Then the canon goes off twice, I'm barely awake but it's clear that I've won. I hear Kiev give his announcement, but he says _tribute_. I feel like someone has stuck their hand in my intestines and decided to crush and twist them in it. I try to keep a blank face, remain unfazed, during this time.

Then the President walks on stage and he smiles at me while he puts a gold crown on my head.

The next day is my interview. Once again I'm styled and ushered into a room with Kiev. I'm forced to smile and hide my feelings. Because who wants to see a crying victor? Atlanta remarks to not say you know or um at any point.

"So how did you manage falling for Henry Fenmore?" Kiev asks.

"I just— it crept on on me. I just wanted District Seven to win and I thought he would. And I didn't realize that I had feelings for him for a while," I say.

"We all found it gut wrenching when you sang for him the second time he asked."

Of course it was gut wrenching, I had a sword in me!

"We were near the end and I was like what the hell? This amazing guy is asking me to sing before one of us ends up dying," I say in a forced upbeat tone.

There's a few more questions but I force my way through them. I keep myself from mentioning my last time seeing Henry. Because it's believed that he died in the arena— not some odd white room. The interview is as annoying as when my mom has one of her friends over and ask too many questions over whatever. Then it's over and I'm relieved.

I'm to take a train back to District Seven. I make a quick stop at my room. I grab the necklace that my mom gave me and I change into something more comfortable. Then I'm whisked away to the train platform. The crowd is huge and is meant to send me off. I smile and wave, pretending I'm happy to be alive and all is well.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This chapter killed me. I'm also sorry about leaving you guys on a cliff hanger last chapter. Speaking of chapters, I'm planning on posting the next one after New Years. It also introduces a character that's been mentioned but not seen frequently. <strong>


	17. Salt in the Wound

**II**

It's been a few weeks since I lost Henry. Since I won the Hunger Games. I sit on the roof of the new house we received upon my victory. The Victors Village is hidden away in the trees with twelve large houses placed in a circle and a fountain is set in the center. My mom and Fey still manage the bakery, primarily as something to occupy the time with. There's three other victors in the village— Atlanta, a younger guy in comparison, Decker, whom I've never talked to, and a barely functional alcoholic Theseus.

President Kline was assassinated. His advisor, or was it Vice President, Coriolanous Snow replaced him. For a while now he's been trying to pass some new bill about Victors agreed upon.

I climb off the roof and walk to the cemetery. The weathers getting colder so there's no flowers left that look nice enough for a grave. I missed Henry's funeral when it happened. The day it happened I could barely get out of bed. The plaque on the grave has his name on it. I sit in front of it and read the name over and over again. It's a habit really— coming to the grave and trying to find the words to say and I end up sitting there for an hour, maybe more. _Don't tell anyone about this,_ the words always echo. A thin grey cat sits on my side. A blue makeshift collar is around it's neck, _Fenmore_ is crudely written into it. Henry's cat— Mittens, I think. It was probably something else but I never really saw the cat.

"Are you alright?" A voice asks.

I look up behind me to see Cassia. A squeak emits from my mouth as I jump up. Then I realize it's Terra and I try to calm myself down. Terra has her auburn hair in a high ponytail and wears a grey jacket.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie.

"Really? Cause you come here everyday," Terra says.

"He was gonna ask you out, you know?"

She gives a small laugh before taking my hand.

"I don't think an upset victor is good for anyone," she smiles.

I'd much rather stay at the cemetery for another hour, but I don't have anything better to do. And Henry liked her, I should at least attempt to give her a chance. The mayors house isn't as big as any of the victors houses, but it's larger than the average size home. The basement she leads me to is finished and a small white terrier dog trots by her. It's an ugly plain little thing but I keep my mouth shut.

"Why did you sing the Mockingjay song? At the end," Terra asks plopping herself onto the couch.

I sit on the other side, the dog seems to be glaring at me on her lap.

"Easiest one to remember," I respond.

"You loved him... Didn't you?" She asks.

"Does it matter? He's dead."

I meant to sound indifferent but I think my voice cracked near the end. She looks at me with pity in her eyes and I hate it. Then the dog jumps on me and starts snapping. Flashes of the wolves in the arena flash through my vision. Then Terra pulls the dog off of me and I'm panting when it's over.

"I'm so sorry about Albion! I don't know what got into him!" Terra apologizes.

"It's fine," I say.

"Between you and me, I didn't think Henry would've won."

"What do you mean?"

I look at her confused and she leans in and has a small playing on her lips. As if she knows something no one else does.

"I went to see him during the farewell, and I asked him to do whatever it took to get back," she explains. "So then he said that he'd try to get you to fall in love with him and he'd do all this stuff to act like he did."

"I kinda knew that," I shrug.

"Anyways— I mean, could you blame me for being a little mad that he was doing stuff with you that he'd done with me? But then it was like, I couldn't tell after a while if he truly liked you because he started to let his guard down. I know him like that. But he expected you to die fighting in his place and then you'd die and he'd win."

The information floods my mind. He was using me this entire time, like sure I knew it, but having Terra confirm it... And they had already done stuff together? I thought they'd been just friends. Or something like that.

"I mean, maybe you'd be my successor in the end because he did have feelings for you— I think," her tone wavers towards the end. Because she's not sure if he even did like me.

"What did you mean by, you'd already done stuff with him?" I ask.

"Well, we'd already been on like two dates before that and kissed like a lot. He's really good. Did you know that?"

I go silent.

"I just thought you had a right to know—" Terra starts.

"No it's fine. I think my mom asked me to be home by this time. See you 'round," I say.

Then I go up the stairs before she can protest but I hear a buzzing sound from inside an office. I peak into the study and see the television playing a recap of a riot. Then I dart out the door. It was probably something for the mayor and I wasn't supposed to see it. Nothing but propos show on the television when the Games aren't on.

My foot sinks into mud as I run back to my house in the Victors Village. I'm soaking wet when I close the door behind me. My mom and Fey are baking away in the kitchen. I slip quietly into my room. I find a pair of clean clothes and change into them. There's a scratching on the window. Looking over is Mittens pawing at the window.

I let the cat into my room. It looks around and I find a towel to dry it off with. Mittens looks at me with wide green eyes, I'm not sure why the damn cat keeps following me. If my dad caught me with this cat— Well, frankly he doesn't like cats and he never really liked Henry. Since I got back from the Games, he's barely said _hello_ to me. Which is way less than before. I'm tired and fall onto my bed, wrapping myself in the thick sheets. Mittens curls next to me. I should probably feed her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I never really did clarify of how long after New Years. Writing Terra this chapter was— interesting. I'm not sure what the answer to "Did Henry really love Emilie?" is honestly.<strong>


	18. The Mockingjay

I've managed to keep Mittens visiting under wraps. Every so often I'll run through town and pass out food to those who need it. The nightmares of the games still happen. I hate it. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, counting the cracks and oddities in it. Then there's a knock at the door and I run downstairs to answer it. I try to flatten my hair and straighten my shirt.

Decker is standing there. He won two years ago but I've never really run into him since then.

"Atlanta wanted me to talk to you," he says.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come in," I say tripping over my words. I think it's just because I wasn't expecting anyone to come over, not because he's well visually appealing.

He sits on the couch and eyes the cookies that sit there. His hair is a sandy blond color that's slightly untidy and he wears a leather jacket over a grey shirt and jeans.

"Double chocolate chip," I say, "Just made em."

"Can I have one?" He asks.

"Knock yourself out."

He bites into one and gives a small nod.

"They're pretty good," he says.

"Atlanta wanted you to talk to me?" I say.

"Yeah. Your Victory Tour is in a month and she wanted you to be somewhat prepared."

"Oh."

I've been dreading the tour. Just when I thought the games were done, no, I have to be pulled from one district to another. For the Capital to remind everyone that they still have control.

"She asked me to uh, assist you over it," he says.

"How come?" I ask.

"We rotate mentoring, but she wanted me to mentor you for mentoring," he responds.

"Mentor for mentoring?"

"You'll have to do it one year."

I'll have to mentor too. As if I wasn't being pummeled enough by the games. I just have to hope I don't have to endure watching Fey go through it. Or Elijah— I could care less about the kid but he's Henry's brother. I'd hate for him to have died for his brother but have his sacrifice be worthless.

"Hey. Can I show you something?" He asks.

I give a nod and he grabs my hand leading me out the door. I stand close to him as we cross through town until we reach the fence. It's deserted around and there's a gaping hole in it. He slips through it and I follow. My legs are feeling weak and a chill passes through me. I've never been past the fence, much less near it.

We go deeper into the forest until we reach a cliff that drops down to a stream. He sits on the ledge and I sit next to him.

"Have you heard about the bill Snow's trying to pass?" He asks.

"Not in detail," I admit.

"He wants to make it legal to basically prostitute attractive victors. The wording he uses is different and makes it seem less vulgar."

"That's horrible."

"But there are people on the inside who want to bring down the capital."

"The riots."

"What?"

I explain the news cast I saw in the mayors house the other week. He looks at me, intrigued by the information.

"They're moving faster than I thought," Decker says.

"Who?" I ask.

"The rebels. They want you to be the figure head to unite the Districts to overthrow the government."

"Me? Why?"

"You're the newest victor. That song you sang during the games triggered something."

I look down at the water. I'm wanted to be a rebel leader over a stupid song!

"How do they know they'll succeed?" I ask.

"They don't. Last resort is using a martyr," Decker shrugs.

I go quiet. Unlike Henry, I never really spoke out against the government. Mostly out of fear. Then I think about the white room— how they separated us.

"Can they bring the dead back to life?" I ask hesitating.

"Why do you ask?" he responds.

Despite Henry's wishes, I tell Decker about our last encounter. How I assumed we'd both live but then he died anyways. He looks at me bewildered.

"That's—" he starts.

"Impossible?" I finish. "Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do they have a name for the rebel leader?"

He looks over at me with a small smile and I blush and bite my lip, looking down.

"They don't have one yet," he smirks.

"Why not the Mockingjay?" I suggest. "Because of the song."

"I like that."

"Thanks."

We look over at each other and he has these bright blue eyes. They're warm and inviting unlike Henry's cold grey ones. And I look down in guilt because I realize I'm slowly loosing Henry. He's already dead, sure, but I'm forgetting the cuts on his hands and the color of his eyes in it's entirety.

"You know, I used to be in the schools choir," Decker says.

"That's great," I smile, forgetting my guilt over Henry for a moment.

"And you were really good."

I look up and see a mockingjay perched on a tree branch. I start singing

_Mockingjays are jealous of my lover_

_Got a voice that can silence the forest_

_The victors are jealous of my lover_

_Cause everyone adores us_

_I should've said I love you_

Then Decker jumps in and sings and I stop to listen

_Wish we would've had longer_

_Got a love that's severing_

_I should've said __I loved you_

He gives me a small shove and I shove him back and continue

_My lovers been taken by the fire_

_Hanging down by the wire_

_I should've said I love you, said I love you _

Decker surprises me when he finishes the last verse

_I'd do anything to be with my lover_

_Once more, no it can't be over_

_When the nights young_

_When the nights done_

_I should've said I love you_

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. It's been forever since I sang that song. Then I realize he must have moved closer to me during it.

"During the tour, I'd suggest reading from the cards. Tip of advice," Decker says.

"Thanks," I respond.

Then I think back to the new law that's trying to be passed.

"Do you think... That Snow will try to... pimp us out if he gets his way?" I say warily.

"Not if we can stop it," he says..

He's trying to reassure me but I can feel the uneasiness in his tone. I rest my head on his shoulder and we sit like that for a while.

There's a giddy feeling in my chest when I get home. There's a grin on my face when I go to bed that night, thinking about how Decker liked my singing. Most of the time I don't because I'm shy over my singing most of the time. No nightmares. I shouldn't have thought that.

I'm back in the part of the forest that Decker showed me. I see Henry glaring at me.

"Why did you tell him?" He snaps.

"I had to. It was weighing down on me and I had to tell someone!" Dream-Me responds.

"I told you not to tell anyone! You went against me! You went against what I wanted!"

"Henry—"

"No wonder Terra's better than you! At least she respects me!"

"Henry—"

"Unlike you she actually loves me!"

I jolt awake with stuff on my face. Shaking, I lift my hand to my face. Tears. I wipe them off. The guilt settles onto me again. Am I going against Henry? By getting close to Decker who actually listens to me? Who attempts to have a conversation with me? I look out the window seeing the tops of the trees and stars. The tears have stopped thankfully. The only calming thought I have is that I'm going to be the Mockingjay.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thoughts on the Decker-Emilie interaction? Anyways, I'm really looking forward to the next chappie. Until next time!<strong>


	19. Exile on Main St

It's three weeks until my Victory Tour. Most of my time is spent with Decker who has been helping me with my talent, singing. I hate that I'm doing it for the Capital. But I also didn't want to do it in the first place for Henry. Henry. Instead of the Games, the nightmares are just him chastising me for being with Decker. Fey likes it better when Decker's around because she says I'm happier.

I find myself at the cemetery. How long has it been since I was last here? I brush away the dirt and leaves on the plaque. What do I say? _Hey Henry, I kinda still love you but I'm starting to like another Victor? Please stop haunting my nightmares_, yeah. Mittens nestles up to my side. I realize I should probably go and it's getting chillier.

The streets are filled with people going who knows where. Decker bumps into me holding a large brown bag.

"Oh, hey," he greets.

"Hi," I respond.

"Could you drop these off at Theseus'? I'm kinda busy doing errands."

"Yeah, no probs."

He passes me the bag, which ends up being rather heavy, and then disappears into the crowd. I walk to the Victors Village and notice inside the bag are two bottles of some sort of liquor. With a shrug, I approach Theseus' house. The lawn is over grown and the paint is dulling. The door is unlocked surprisingly. Inside it smells like a sewer.

"Back with my liquor already Deck?" A drunken voice asks.

I go into the kitchen setting the bottles down. Feet on the table, cradling a beer, is Theseus. His dark hair is stringy, he hasn't shaved and his copper skin looks dingy in the unlit room. I think he's in his forties, and I can't say I remember his games since they were way back in the day.

"You are not Deck," he says.

"I'm not," I say, taking the bottles out.

"You could put those in the pantry."

Rolling my eyes, I put the bottles in the pantry which has it's door hanging off slightly.

"Wait a second, you're that girl he's infatuated with!" Theseus says with a drunken laugh.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"He's absolutely in love with you. Which is new because he's never liked anyone a day in his pathetic life. Partially because he likes using people."

I bite my lip and take a seat next to Theseus. My eyes tear from the smell of dried vomit on his dirty shirt. Spilt liquor, vomit, food, you name it, it's probably on the shirt.

"Using people?" I ask hesitantly.

"He's not a sociopath like the mayors daughter," Theseus says, taking a swig from the bottle. "Hate her." Another swig. "Nah, he just likes it when people can help him with who knows what. And you, just so happened to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his little hooplah about rebellion! That bastard told me everything about his plans to help some Capitilians over throw the government! Assumed I'd be too drunk to remember!"

He slams the bottle down and has a smile on his face as if he's won an award.

"I mean, the Capitilites are working with who knows who, and need some face. Decks hates the whole entirely. Turned down the role. You missy," he says, shaking a finger. "Got everyone worked up over some love story. Bets were on Fenny to win. But the Capital wanted someone submissive to be the Victor. Distract everyone from rebelling. But then Decks got you into it! That boy been plannin' it since Fenny was on his death bed! Ingenious of the Capital to revive him temporarily as a way to silence and possibly traumatize you. Decks told me 'bout that too. Sorry."

I look at him confused. Decker told him, but if Theseus told anyone they couldn't believe him. He's a drunk! But is Decker really that manipulative? I mean, sure Henry was a douche—

"Like I said, Decks isn't a bad kid. Can't expect much from a nineteen year old," Theseus continues. "Or maybe he's eighteen. I dunno. Don't care! You on the other hand— well you're the one who gave the rebels a face. _The Mockingjay_, really? Sounds pretentious."

He throws the bottle across the room, shattering it. Then he grabs another one from under his seat and pops it open.

"Course it's dangerous. The rebels aren't that prepared really," Theseus shrugs. "My best bet is that the rebellion crash and burns until someone else takes the helm. I'm jus' bein honest with you kid."

"That's enough, Theseus," a cold voice says.

I turn around and see Decker. His eyes are narrowed at Theseus.

"Why don't ya have a drink with us Deck? Lovely chat," Theseus says.

"We'll leave you to it," Decker says.

I get up and walk out with Decker. Theseus starts singing drunkenly a marriage song, or something like it. Outside is over cast and it's colder than before.

"He doesn't think the plan will work," I say.

"He doesn't have faith," Decker responds.

"What if he's right?"

The words slip from my mouth. I've never been like Henry; I've never outwardly spoken hate against the Capital.

"Emilie, think about it. If we don't, think about the people who will have to endure the Capitals reign," he says in a soft tone.

"You're right," I agree hesitating.

He smiles and gives a nod. We've reached my house and he kisses my forehead before departing. I go inside and walk to my room blankly. Going through the motions. It dawns on me that I don't really know Decker. He's my friend, sure. We hang out but there's no one ever really around us. I go to my room and see Mittens has jumped onto my bed from the open window. She nudges a dead mouse in front of her. I think it's supposed to be a gift. I rub her behind the ear and then she takes off. I toss the rat out the window once she's far away enough.

I spend the rest of the week contemplating what Theseus told me. A familiar saying comes back to me. _The only people who tell the truth are drunks and children_. Which means Decker likes me. I start blushing at the thought. Then he's also convince me to be the face of the rebellion simply because he doesn't want to. And the rebels are underprepared and unlikely to win. I wish Henry would've won. Then maybe the rebels would actually have a chance. I can barely fight— Henry knew everything.

My prep team visits. Apparently there's supposed to be some update from the victor before the tour. It's upsetting and painful that I have to be waxed. I hated it the first time. Goodbye my lovely natural fur. The whole prepping process is unnatural and weird. I'm given a set of cards and memorize them before walking out the door.

I'm dressed in a thick jacket as it's started snowing and I walk outside and smile and grin, reciting words that aren't mine. Thankfully once it's over, I can shed the layers of clothes that shouldn't belong to me. Then I have to make a recording of me singing. I refuse to listen to the tapes they've recorded. Then I smell cedar and run straight to my room feeling like I'm suffocating. I slam the door behind me and yell at anyone who tries to enter to back off.

The next day I spend in bed. I tell Fey to tell Decker to leave me alone when he stops by for the day. I wallow in guilt because I wish I could force myself out of bed. Instead, the nightmares have plagued me. The one last night... I was killing Cassia again. At least I thought. But her face blurred so everything was the same except it was Terra. I woke up in sweat with my legs knotted in blankets.

Then I hear nails on a chalkboard and I nearly scream. Outside the window is Mittens. She's pawing at the glass and meowing. I open the window and she leaps into my arms.

"Hey there," I say smiling. She continues to paw at me before jumping onto the window ledge. I'm wearing thin flannel pants and a grey shirt, with a shrug, I put on a thick jacket Venice sent me and boots.

I rush outside, ignoring my mom and Fey. It's silent. Then I hear the sound of a crack.


	20. Running in the Streets

District Seven never has hangings. At least, none that I can remember. Which is why I'm confused as to why a crowd has arisen in the square when it's not the Reaping. There's a single solitary post towards the back on the other side of the Justice building. I shove my way through to people's protests. A few times I say I'm sorry, or I try darting through small openings. I'm horrified once I reach the front. A boy is being whipped with a deer pelt over him. His back is bloody and a peacekeeper is whipping him. He's a new one, with thin black hair, a hooked nose, and a sour expression of sadism. Then I realize the boy he's whipping is Elijah.

I push my way through again and get to the peacekeepers side. The crowd backs away from us.

"Unless your punishment is death, I think the boys received more than the required amount of lashes," I say. My voice sounds more sure of itself than before. I feel my nails puncture my palm as my hands are balled into fists.

The peacekeeper lowers his whip. He glares at me with beady black eyes.

"Perhaps you're right," he says coldly. He gives one hard lash. "Everyone return to your homes!"

The crowd disperses. I rush over to the post and undo the bindings around Elijah's wrist. His eyes are closed and I put one of his arms around me to carry him. He's not as tall as Henry but he's taller than me, I'll give him that. Thankfully, the hospital isn't too far away. Then the weight seems to be lighter. Elijah isn't up but Terra has taken his other side.

"I say if we move a little faster, we can make it to the hospital before Cray gets us," she smirks.

I roll my eyes and we move faster. At least, faster than me doing it on my own.

The hospital is really an old warehouse. The front doors are open and en we have to pass through plastic doors. Inside it's really only one large floor. Cots are lined around and a few are occupied. Terra has me help Elijah onto one of the nearby cots with the wounds exposed. I'm out of breath. And so is she.

I can't really see Elijah's face. I've forgotten what it looks like. Well not really. It's like Henry's but his features are more rounded, I guess. I'm not exactly sure. I can feel some of the blood on my hands. His back is—

"Pretty good team back there," Terra smiles.

"Why didn't you stop... Cray?" I ask, trying to remember the peacekeepers name.

"I didn't know who Cray was at first. When I got there, no one wanted to stand up to him."

"Henry risked his life for his brother, and_ you just stood by and watched_!"

I'm fuming, unable to contain my anger. Some of the patients look over at us. Terra looks at me wounded. She should. She let Elijah get whipped! Henry's father was a medic. I don't want to be here. It feels like I'm suffocating all of a sudden.

"Emilie—" she starts.

"You know what Terra? Fuck off," I snap. "Explain it to his dad instead."

Then I get up and run out the door. I've come to realize I'm more of a flight not fight person. I feel weightless as I run. As soon as I reach the Victors Village, I want to go back and apologize to Terra. It's probably too late now. What's done is done. I drag myself back into the house I now own.

I sit by the fire and just stare into it. Fey tries to get me to eat to little avail. Then my mom storms in with a bowl of stew and I'm forced to eat it. She asks me what's wrong but I can't talk. I've never talked to Elijah. Never had the chance. I'm not sure how he is and I feel guilty eating the stew while he's injured.

I haven't seem Cray around before. Most of our peacekeepers are stone faced, keep out of our way, or occasionally assist us. Cray was more than willing to whip Elijah to death. And that look in his eyes. I know that look because I've seem that look. In Varecs face when he was trying to kill me and Henry, and mine when I've seen my replays— I'm not sure if I'm better than Cray or just the same.

I killed the boy from five because I felt the need to avenge his district partner. His sister. Then I kept up the killing. Maybe if I hadn't pulled the spear out of Henry he'd still be alive. Cray had the look of a psychopath on his face. Me, well, I was bloodthirsty. Lost myself in those games and had Henry ripped out of my life. For good.

My vision is blurry as I climb up the stairs to my room. I don't even make it to my bed before I start crying. I fall to my knees crying before ending up in a fetal position on the floor. Because I'm just as bad as Cray. I'm the reason Henry's dead!

At some point the door opens and someone holds me. I cover my mouth with my hands but the tears are a waterfall. My legs are pulled into someone's lap. I look up and my vision is still blurry.

"Decker?" I ask, my voice is soft and barely audible through the waterworks.

"I'm here, Emilie," he says.

I put my face in his chest and hope that I stop crying. My breath becomes ragged and I start hiccuping through the tears. He hold me closer as he runs a hand through my hair.

"Your hiccuping is kinda cute," Decker smiles.

"St-o-op," I squeak with a hiccup.

I bite down on my hand and it stops. He looks at me confused to which I respond with a shrug.

"What happened? Your mom called me over when you ran up to your room crying," he says, worried.

"I— I saw Elijah get whipped. Henry—Henry's brother. He was passed out when I got there. And then I got mad at Terra for not... stopping Cray," I force out.

I wrap my arms around him and try to not break down in tears again. No matter what Theseus says, Decker's still my friend. Although the tears have stopped by my breathing is still ragged. I curl up closer to Decker, and he holds my hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger on the previous chapter. This chapter... I'm gonna need a moment. There's a couple chapters left before the Epilogue...<strong>


End file.
